


Fighters Chance

by Aroomie



Series: Elder Scrolls Tales [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Rated E for future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for future chapters.

Come to Tamriel, she said. It will be good for you, she said. We will have fun, she said…

Bright sapphire eyes glared across the table of the inn as the young women watched as the flirtatious bosmer made her way through the crowd and sauntered over to her, matching eyes beaming at her across the table as she dropped two large mugs down into the table in front of her.

“I’m so glad you decided to come, Shia!”  
Shia sighed, closing her eyes as she reached out for one of the mugs with a leather clad hand and pulled it towards her. Opening her eyes again, she glowered as she watched her companion turn away as a male nord came up to the table and began talking with her. Her companion, her sister, Cellica, high ranking member of the mages guild. Shia stared at her sister and rolled her eyes lazily as she pulled the cloth mask down around her neck and took a sip of her mug, the man speaking to Cellica taking a glance at her.

“Damn. You hiding your friend from me, gorgeous?”  
Cellica looked over at Shia, a large grin plastered across her sweet face as she twirled strands of her honey blonde hair between her fingers.

“She’s my sister, actually! Isn’t she cute?”  
The nord nodded deeply, his smile turning into a large grin that Shia was not in the mood for.

“Damn right she is! You never said you had a sister though.”  
Shia rolled her eyes once again, with more notable intent of un-amusement as she lifted her drink once again and downed the beverage. 

“Excuse me.”  
Shia tossed a coin at her sister to pay for the drink as she stood from the table, glowering as she pulled her mask back up and stalked outside. She could hear her sister call after her, but didn’t follow, undoubtedly held up by her “friend”. Cold air swept over the exposed skin around her eyes as she stepped outside, a low grumbling leaving her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck over top her hood, the air felt nice against what little could feel it. 

Cheydinhal was a nice enough city, or so it appeared on the surface, as Shia walked slowly away from the inn and towards where she could remember her sister said she owned a house. The streets confused her, unfortunately, and soon found herself lost as her scowling orbs glanced at her surroundings. She had somehow managed to walk into a dead end street and a very loud groan left her lips as she placed her hands on the back of her head in frustration. 

“You lost, lady?”  
Shia spun around so quickly it was almost dizzying but stopped short as the edge of a blade pressed against the fabric covering her neck. 

“Now now. It’s rude to leave without saying goodbye.”  
Shia scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes as she swatted the blade away from her throat only to have it replaced by another at her waist. She sighed again, dipping her head in annoyance before lifting her head up and took a step backwards, lifting her hands up in the air as if to show she had given up. Her gaze turned towards a dark scaled argonian, glad in iron armor, as he stepped closer to her into the light of the setting sun. 

“Good girl. Now… Let’s see what goods you carry.”  
Shia made a face under her mask, tilting her head as someone approached her from behind. As soon as the hand landed on her hip, it was removed as she snapped her hand down and seized the wrist, spinning out from under its grasp as she threw the owner of it forwards and twisted the arm behind the back of its body. Her emerald eyes snapping up from the yipping orc as he tried to wriggle his arm free without breaking it as the argonian whistled.

“Not bad, not bad.”  
Shia shoved the orc forwards into the argonian, the scaley man checking on his companion before looking back towards her.

“You got some talent, I’ll give you that. But… We still gotta see what you have.”  
The argonian tipped his head to the side and Shia’s shoulders were snatched up from either side, a deep growl resonating in her chest as she glared at both the men now holding her before her gaze snapped back at the argonian as he stepped forwards, closer, till his face was up in hers.

“First. Let’s take this off.”  
He reached up and pulled her mask down and she sneered at him, he grinned.

“My my, such a lovely face for such a dangerous flower.”  
Shia snapped at him, struggling against the men that held her, and he stepped back and laughed nervously.

“I dare say, you have some nerve.”  
He stepped closer to her once again and smirked as he reached up and dipped a finger inside of her hood.

“Now let’s see what’s under here.”  
As he pushed her hood back, Shia stilled, sapphire eyes staring defiantly up at the argonian and a smirk crawled over her lips as he froze part way from pushing her hood down.

“What the matter, Blackmarsh? Don’t like my ears?”  
The argonian’s eyes darted down at Shia’s face as she kicked off the ground and pressed her feet into this chest, sending him flying backwards as she pushed against him with her feet and used the men on her arms as leverage. The four of them spiraling to the ground in a tumbling mess and Shia scrambled to her feet as she pulled her hood securely over her head as she stepped on one of the men’s chests as she took off running.

“Get her!”  
She looked over her shoulder as she ran to see the men scrambling to get to their feet and smirked playfully as she rounded a corner. Looking around quickly, she decided she hated this city and jumped on top one of the near by stone fences and ran across its length, jumping off the post as the surface arched and grabbed onto the woodwork of the windowsill on the side of the building she was running besides. She looked behind her as she could hear foot steps and hoisted herself up, groaning as she ungracefully missed the fact that the window was wide open and tumbled inside, causing a ruckus as she landed hard on the side of a table and sent it, along with everything on top of it, crashing to the floor. 

She would be truly graced by at least one of the nine if the men chasing her didn’t hear that. She opened her eyes as she lay on the ground, her sapphire orbs growing wide before another groan left her as there was at least three sword tips pointed at her. Forget it, she was completely forsaken by every single one of the nine. 

“Well lookie here! Never thought a thief would be bold enough to break into the fighters guild. You must be new.”  
Shia scampered to her feet as she held her hands up, glaring at the nord who spoke.

“Look, pal… I’m just trying to—”  
Her words cut off as a group of men outside stomped around, their armor clanking together as someone ran into the other.

“Where’d she go!?”  
Shia ducked down, forgetting the blades pointed at her as she slid flat against the wall and peeked out the window. She watched as the argonian from before pointed around as he yelled at his group, sighing loudly in relief as they ran off.

“Friend of yours?”  
Shia yipped in surprise at the voice so close to her and almost jumped out of her skin as she spun around quickly and stared at the grump orc as he loomed over her.

“Not quiet. They tried to mug me.”  
She looked out the window again to make sure they stayed gone.

“So you ran and jumped into the closest window?”  
Shia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she rubbed her hand on top of her hood.

“I don’t exactly have my blades… And killing someone on my first day in Cheydinhal isn’t exactly my number one priority.”  
The orc scoffed loudly in amusement, waving for the other two men to lower their weapons.

“I would be careful next time you jump into windows. You could get yourself killed.”  
Shia looked up at the orc, mocking astonishment. 

“You don’t say!”  
The orc lifted his brow and stared at her, eyeing her up. Shia was clad completely in brown leather armor and black cloth, nothing but her face showing. 

“I would suggest a change of cloths as well. You look like you work for the Dark Brotherhood.”  
Shia lifted her brow and looked down at herself, making a humming sound of wonder before looking back at him.

“Well... Unfortunately… I don’t have a change of clothes and my sister probably has things I don’t care for.”  
The orc lifted a brow, curious.

“Buy new ones?”  
Shia laughed and cupped a hand over her mouth to silence the loud sound as the two other men had crawled back into bed.

“I just came over here from Elsweyr… Do I look like I have the money to just go buy some new clothes?”  
The orc barked out in laughter, his head falling back, and Shia folded her arms over her chest and huffed quietly till he was finished. 

“Well, we may have something for you to do here in the guild, but that is only if you join.”  
Shia smirked slightly at him, rolling the idea over in her mind before nodding some.

“You got a deal.”  
The orc reached out his hand to her and she took hold of it, shaking hands before letting go.

“Names Burz Gro-Khash. You’ll come to me for your contracts.”  
Shia nodded slightly, her grin returning.

“Shialaevar.”  
Burz opened his mouth to repeat her name but then closed his mouth and shook his head, making Shia laugh.

“Shia is fine, though. I’ll talk to you in the morning for that job? I would like some sleep from my travels.”  
The orc nodded slightly, tilting his head towards the many beds.

“You can rest here if you wish.”  
Shia lifted her hands and shook her head, glancing back out the window.

“No need, thank you though. My sister has a house here in town… If I can find it.”  
Shia walked over to the window and looked around as Burz laughed out loud again. She made a small noise of acknowledgement before spinning back around and smiled at the orc.

“Well, thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Before he could say anything, Shia stepped onto the ledge and jumped out the window. The large orc ran over to the window and watched as Shia tucked her legs close to her body and landed silently on her feet in a crouch before standing and looking up at the window. She grinned and pulled her mask up around her face as she took off jogging down the streets, turning a corner and vanishing. It was going to be interesting having her in the guild.

When Shia finally managed to get home, she was greeted with silence, even after calling out her sisters name. Investigating her room, it was empty and Shia sighed heavily.

“Come to Tamriel, she said… It would be fun, she said.”  
Shia sighed heavily and turned from her sisters room and pulled her mask down and wiggled out from under her hood, her long braided hair cascading down her back as she unbuttoned the front of her armor. Leather covered finger tips met the skin of her stomach and she slowly slipped out of the leather, the friction of the motion causing discomfort as she looked down to see fur had moved in the wrong direction with the removal of her clothing and she sighed. 

Shia was bosmer, like her sister, but a very important thing was different about her. She paused in front of a mirror in the hall and stared at the elegant tanned feline ears resting on top her head and ran a hand across her shoulder to smooth out her fur there. She let her top fall to the floor as she walked into the spare room, removing her gloves with her mouth as she ran her hand across her side where her fur stopped and stomach was exposed while her other hand reached around and carefully unwrapped her tail from around her waist and sighed in satisfaction as it stretched out. 

Unlike her sister, Shia’s father was a kahjiit, and a bandit no less. Shia ran a hand across her hair and pushed her bangs from her face as they fell loose, her hand falling down around the fur covering her neck and part of her chest like a necklace. She was thankful for her “regular” facial appearance, wearing the mask with a muzzle like traditional khajiit’s was not something she would imagine was comfortable, but then again, she envied them. If she had a face like them, she wouldn’t have to feel the need to hide. 

Her ears twitched as the sound of the front door opening echoed the halls and Shia went to see if it was her sister with out even thinking. She froze at the top of the steps as she watched her sister stumble into the house, lips attached to the male from the bar and hanging off of him from around his neck as his arms trapped her around her waist. Shia scoffed silently and quickly spun on her heels and retreated back into the spare room before she could be seen and began to put her clothing back on as she mumbled angrily to herself.

“We will have fun, she said… If fun is leaving me here alone with my thoughts is damn fun… Mission achieved.”  
Shia growled quietly as she pulled her mask up over her face and hood over her ears, her head tilted as she could hear giggling as the door across the hall slammed closed and she cringed. Shia grabbed the bag she traveled with and hoisted it over her shoulder after writing a very short note for her sister and put it on the bed and made her way out as quietly as she could. Shia growled again and mumbled to herself as she walked the streets, wrapping her tail back around her waist and covering it quickly as she passed a couple of guards on patrol. Her sapphire eyes angry as she glared at street signs and tried to find her way back to where the guild was.  
“Well well, if it isn’t our lost friend.”

Shia groaned out loud from the voice in front of her and watched as the same group of men from before came out from the side streets and she glared angrily at the argonian.

“I’m not in the mood for your scaley ass or your friends. Move.”  
He barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

“You really don’t understand your situation, [i] freak. [/i]”  
Shia’s body tensed completely at the word. ‘Freak’. Everyone who saw Shia with out the hood or mask would think the same, but never say it out loud, even her own mother. Shia’s teeth ground together as she felt her lip curl as her eyes cut to the side when the argonian nodded sharply. Shia quickly took a step back and used the hilt of one of her blades in her bag to ram into the gut of the man charging ar her from the side. Her lips turned into an unamused frown as she glared at the argonian.

“Move your scaley ass out of my way.”  
There was a scoff from behind her and she quickly spun around, drawing one of her blades from her pack but leaving the sheath on as she did and rammed the hilt into the back of an orc. She stood with the sheathed blade pointed at the argonian and he hissed angerly at her, then everyone charged at her. Shia sighed heavily and closed her eyes, ducking the fist coming from behind her and she quickly side stepped, ramming her sheath against the back of his head and he went down. Four. Her gaze lifted and she smirked as all she had to do was time her step back right and two of the men clumsily rammed into one another. Two. She spun around and held her sheath up, the clank of metal against the fine leather casing echoing in the street and she rammed her elbow into the nords stomach. One.

Shia looked over at the argonian and sighed as she saw the blade in his hand.

“Seriously? I haven’t even drawn my own yet and look…”  
She motioned her hand back at the pile of men groaning around her, staring at the argonian less than amused. 

“What can you possibly do?”  
Shia sighed deeply as the argonian jumped her, lifting her sheath to block his attack and glared at him as he was now inches from her face.

“I can distract you.”  
She shoved him off from her and only now realized something was wrong, her sapphire orbs darted down to her abdomen and a silent gasp left her lips as she took note of the dagger now sticking out from the leather. She looked back up at the argonian who was grinning stupidly and she scoffed quietly, took hold of the dagger and pulled it from her body, flipping it in her grasp to get a hang of is weight she angled it ant threw it at the argonian who cried out in pain as he tried to block the flying blade but was too slow and now had the blade buried hilt deep in his neck. 

“So stupid…”  
Shia pressed her hand against the bleeding wound and winced in pain as she stalked away from the scene, looking over her shoulder when she heard the guards shouting at one another. She was surprised when she managed to find her way back to the guild, her head spinning from her wound and she took note of the possible use of poison on the blade as she slumped against the door and winced as she pulled it open and some how managed to get inside. 

“By the nine!”  
Shia looked up to see a breton male in steel armor stand from his seat at a table near a fire place and she grimaced as she toppled against the door as it closed behind her. The man ran over to her and removed her hand from its hold on her wound as she panted, lifting her hand and pulled down her mask as she looked at the male. 

“What happened? Stay here.”  
Shia laughed bitterly as the man stood up and ran up the steps, her eyes closing for a moment as she took in ragged breaths and only opened her eyes again when the feeling of being lifted alarmed her. Her eyes shot open wide as she reached for her bag and a deep chuckle sounded from above her.

“I doubt you can do much to me as you are, girl.”  
Shia strained her eyes and smirked up at Bruz as she slumped tiredly in his arms as he carried her quickly up the stairs.

“I… Don’t know… Was able to throw… that dagger back at the guy… hit his neck…”  
Bruz glanced down at her as he put her down on one of the beds, looking over at the Breton and ordering him to get potions before he looked back at Shia and started to undo the front of her armor. She panicked and grabbed his hands, gathering herself enough to stare at him.

“Don’t.”  
His brow furrowed as he stilled and looked at her face.

“I need to treat the wound.”  
Shia shook her head defiantly, her grip slowly weakening on his wrists.

“Don’t… Better off…”  
Her words trailed off as she slumped heavily on the bed, her grip gone from his wrists. He stared at her for a moment longer before deciding to ignore her ramblings and resumed undoing her top. When the Breton came back with the potions, he helped Bruz lift Shia up and remove her top, the both of them freezing for a moment when the top was pulled face enough back that the transition from skin to fur began and Bruz looked up at the Breton confused for a second before resuming his work. He lay her down again once her top was off and reached for the potions, pouring a poison removal one first on top the wound and Shia cried out as her body arched against the pain and thrashed.

“What in oblivion!?”  
Bruz looked over his shoulder to see one of the other guild members awake and seeing what was going on.

“Hold her down!”  
The nord, Keld, nodded quickly at the order and ran to the bed side, placing his hands on Shia’s body and pushed her back down into the mattress as Bruz went back to pouring out the vial. Shia screamed and thrashed as the potion seeped into her wound, the poison that coated the blade oozing out, and Bruz grabbed one of the healing potion next and poured it onto the wound before grabbing the other.

“Hold her head.”  
The Breton moved to hoist Shia’s head up and Bruz pressed the potion to her lips and poured its content into her mouth. She coughed and gaged against the liquid but eventually took a generous gulp of it, her face twisting at the taste of it and Bruz finally stepped back while the other two slowly released their grip on the women as she lay limply in the bed and breathing hard.

“What in the divine happened to her? Wasn’t she here just an hour ago?”  
Bruz nodded slightly, his attention being drawn to the window as the guards were making a commotion and walked over to the sill. He heard something about a group of bandits being taken down but not sure what happened, something about a knife in one but the rest unconscious. Bruz turned his gaze back toward Shia and made a noise in thought as he walked back over to the bed.

“Seems our friend here took care of that group that’s been hanging around here.”  
Keld started to babble something or other about how not only one person could have taken down the group of men, let alone a girl, Bruz simply nodding and rolling his eyes as he only half listened. Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled her mask down, followed by the hood and his breath caught in his throat as Keld trailed off on his thought and they stared down at Shia, her feline ears twitching as they pressed unhappily to the top of her head. 

“She’s a half breed?”  
Bruz nodded slightly.

“Seems so. Never thought a kahjiit could make a half breed with others though.”  
Keld snorted slightly.

“Cause their, you know, cats?”  
Bruz nodded slightly as he took the remainder of Shia’s top off and pulled the covers over her body, shooing Keld from the room as he started to babble again.

“Man, if you got time to talk this much, you obviously don’t need sleep. Go sharpen your sword or something.”  
Keld yipped and ran off back to his own bed and Bruz snorted, amused, as he turned back to look at Shia in the bed before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Shia woke to a throbbing in her head and sharp pain in her side. It took her a moment to finally open her eyes, her vision blurry as she stared at the ceiling and her brow furrowed slightly as her twitched around at all the sounds outside the room. Memories of the night before had her shooting up right and yelping in pain as she grabbed her side and hunched over herself, her lips twisting as she gripped at her side and the sheets of the bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake.”  
Shia looked up to see Bruz walking into the room with a bowl of something steaming and approached her. He set the bowl down and helped her into a sitting position, her eyes locked on her bare stomach and breast band as she finally realized she wasn’t wearing her normal leathers.

“You took quiet the hit of poison. You’ve been unconscious for two days.”  
Shia’s sapphire eyes shot up in a panic.

“You’re joking…”  
He laughed.

“Not in the slightest.”  
He checked the bandages wrapped around her waist, nodding, and grabbed a seat from the near by table and brought it over to sit next to her, handing her the bowl of what she now determined was stew.

“Here. You ought to be hungry.”  
Shia took the bowl and looked down at the creamy stew and her mouth watered, but she hesitated and looked up at Bruz, her ears laying flat on her head as she noticed how he was looking at her before he grinned at her hesitation.

“It’s not poisoned or anything, if that’s what you are wondering. You are a member of our guild. Remember? We take care of our own.”  
Shia’s ears perked up slightly as she stared at him, her long nails gently scratching the side of the bowl as she still hesitated despite the rumble now in her stomach from the smell of the food. Bruz sighed, leaning forwards on his knees as he looked at her.

“Look, I don’t care what you are. Frankly, the fact you alone took out that group of men the other night is reason enough to impress me, even if you did end up poison because of lack of good armor.”  
Shia laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“He hit me because I was cocky, I was not in a good mood.”  
Shia dipped her head towards the bowl and grabbed the spoon, taking a sip of the stalk and purred almost too loudly at the taste of the delicious flavor. Bruz simply smirked at her as he watched her ears lay flat in a passive manner as she made the sound of an almost purr and she looked back at him sheepishly before averting her eyes back to the bowl.

“I won’t let it happen again, Bruz. Promise.”  
He simply nodded at her words and sat silently as she dug into her bowl of food, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her. When she finished, he took the bowl and put it on the table, shocked that she was climbing out of bed, holding her side.

“You should rest more.”  
She shook her head as she looked around the room and walked over to her bag once she located it. She held up the leather chest piece to inspect the hole in it, scowling.

“I’ve rested enough. Besides, I can’t have you going soft over a new recruit, now can I?”  
She teased him with a wiggle of her hips as she spoke. Definitely a playful feline attitude, he thought as he watched her fish through her bag and pull out some vials and extra cloaks.

“You have extra cover, but no extra armor?”  
He crossed the room as he spoke, peering over her shoulder.

“Have you seen me? Not a lot of people want to hire a half breed. I did what I could with what I got, no one notices if an extra cloak goes missing.”  
Bruz hummed quietly as he watched her take one of the cloaks and rip a generous strip from it, wrapping it around her torso over the bandages and made sure to tie it securely before putting her leather top back on. She wiggled into it, wincing at the pain of her movements, and pulled her hair from under it as her ears perked high and she spun to look at him.

“What?”  
Bruz looked up from his gaze on her waist and shook his head slightly, lifting one of his large meaty hands and tapped his head gently.

“You got them ears, and parts of fur, I was curious if-“  
Shia smirked broadly as she cut him off.

“A tail? Yea, I got one.”  
She looked down at her waist and gently pat the fur “belt” around her waist.

“Right here. It’s easier to make people think it’s a belt then explain why I have a furry trail behind me.”  
Bruz barked out a laugh as he nodded some, watching her again as she went about fastening her top and wrapped her mask and hood around her neck, her long dark strawberry blonde hair sticking out from underneath the fabric, and she looked at Bruz.

“So, Boss. What’s the first job?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Delivering the weapons to the Desolate Mine was easy enough, even fighting the goblins with the other members of the guild was easy. What wasn’t easy, was when Shia returned to Cheydinhal and her sister was storming about like a mad mage asking anyone about her, in full half breed description. Shia glowered and watched her sister talking to a guard, before bringing her hands up to her face and groaning loudly.

“Something the matter, Associate?”  
Shia shook her head at the red guards voice behind her, Rienna. Shia looked over her shoulder at the women and no one needed to guess her facial expression with how she looked at her.

“Remind me to disown my family…”

“SHIA!”  
She groaned and looked back towards her sister, the short bosmer sprinting over to her and throwing her arms around her waist.

“Thank the Nine, you’re ok.”  
Shia placed her hands on her sisters shoulders and peered down at her for s second before Cellica pushed her back and glared at her, jabbing a finger into her chest.

“Just where in oblivion have you been!?”  
Shia gawked at her sister, jaw dropped behind her mask as she stared at her in bewilderment.

“Where have I been? What is THAT supposed to mean!?”  
Cellica threw her hands up in the air.

“Oh yes, because a note of “Sorry, I’m going to spend the night elsewhere.” Then not coming back in the morning is REAL fair!”  
Shia groaned loudly, annoyed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’m not the one who forgot about my ‘situation’ and brought a man home. Not tat it matters, you already exposed me to half the blighted city!”  
Cellica glared angerly at Shia but blinked when her sister pointed towards to courtyard, only now realizing that she had described her sister in great detail in hopes someone would have seen her with out her mask or hood on.

“Shia… I…”  
Shia shook her head slightly and walked past her sister.

“Thank you, no really. For making me think that we could actually be a family after everything else.”  
Shia stormed past curious on lookers. Shia reached up and pulled her mask from her face, ripping the fabric off from around her neck, her hood following.

“You know, I guess I should be thanking you!”  
She spun around as she walked backwards, looking at her sister.

“I wouldn’t have been able to hide forever, now could I?!”  
She spun back around, ignoring her sisters voice as she called after her as she shoved past stunned on lookers, her ears pressed angerly against her head. She didn’t notice the foot steps behind her, the gentle touch on her shoulder, the quiet words spoken, not till she reached the guild doors and she filed in after Rienna as the redguard women opened the door a head of her. Once inside, Shia retreated to the far end of the guild hall and slumped into a chair, glaring at the fire place still blazing with fire as she crossed her arms firmly on her chest. Her sapphire orbs turning up as the clinking of a coin purse being thrown on the table caught her attention and she lifted her gaze to stare at Bruz as he approached her.

“Your cut.”  
He sat down across from her as Shia reached over and grabbed the purse, her fingers sliding over the coins within and sighed heavily.

“Perfect, now I can buy decent rope to hang myself with.”  
Bruz barked a laugh as he watched her scowl, his lips upturned into a cheeky smirk.

“Come now. It could not have been that bad.”  
Shia looked at him, smirking slightly as she kicked Bruz from under the table.

“Ever have that dream where you are suddenly bare ass naked and everyone is staring at you?”  
Bruz tilted his head slightly, looking to the side as he pondered for a moment before nodding.

“I suppose I have.”  
Shia smiled, leaning forwards and resting on the table.

“Try having that dream, every time you walk out the front door.”  
Bruz stared at her for a while, silent, thinking, before he smacked his lips together against his tusks and looked to the side, leaning in close.

“Perhaps… You should stop trying to hide it, hmm?”  
Shia stared at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, he continued.

“It is who you are, correct? Stop hiding behind a mask.”  
Shia gasped playfully, cupping her hands over her mouth as she stared at Bruz.

“My, giving such heart filled advice to your associate. One might say you’re going soft.”  
Bruz laughed loudly, grinning, as he got to his feet and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shh, I have a rep to keep.”  
Shia laughed softly, watching him cross the room and speak to Rienna. She rolled her fingers around the coin purse, her lips pressing together in a tight line as she stared at the fire before making a popping sound and stood up from the table. She crossed the room quickly and jumped the steps by twos and snatched up her pack before running back down the steps and swung the door open wide.

“Where are you going?”  
She looked over her shoulder, smiling wide and toothy at Bruz as he spoke out to her.

“Not hiding.”  
She tossed her new coin purse up in the air as she stepped out of the door, various members of the guild smirking before returning to their duties and conversations. She had only been there for less then four days, but she was already part of everyone in the guild. 

Shia ignored the looks she was being given as she walked down the street, she had a goal, and no amount of judgmental looks was going to make her stop this time. She crossed into the main courtyard where she had yelled at her sister, thankful that she was no longer there, and walked into The March Rider, the door chiming behind her as it closed.

“Be with you in a moment!”  
Shia looked around the room, spying the equipment the shop had and nodded slightly to herself before her attention was drawn to the imperial women coming out form the back room. The women froze for half a second as she took in Shia’s appearance, her face growing slightly bitter as she approached her behind the counter.

“I’m Terita Viducia, What can I do for you?”  
Shia’s brow lifted. At last she didn’t call her a freak. 

“Can I use your equipment?”  
The imperial was taken back, jaw hanging open for a moment before a loud scoff left her lips.

“Do I look like I run a charity?”  
Shia smiled lightly and dropped her coin purse on the counter, leaning against it.

“I have no intention of not paying you. And I can promise three more payments in the future if you let me use your smithy today.”  
The imperial looked down at the purse, scowling as she snatched it up and fished out the coins to count. When she finished, she stared at Shia with large eyes.

“There is 300 coins here.”  
Shia nodded slightly, taking back her purse from the counter and putting it away.

“And I will give you 600 more if you let me use the smithy now.”  
The women stared at Shia, rolling the coins in her hand as she looked her over.

“And how do I know you will keep your word?”  
Shia laughed bitterly, closing her eyes for second before looking back at the women.

“I may be a freak, but I assure you that my word in my bond… That and I am also a member of the fighters guild. So you could always harass them if I don’t pay you.”  
The imperial laughed at her words, a large smile crossing her face as she nodding towards the smithy.

“She’s all yours.”  
Shia smiled broadly as she clapped her hands against the top of the counter, pulling her bag over her shoulder better and moved over to the smithy. She dropped her bag and went about removing her leathers, the imperial behind her coughing at the sudden removal of clothing before laughing. Shia wore shorts under her leathers, and her breast band was enough to make her feel comfortable without a shirt, not to mention the black cloth still wrapped around her waist. Once her leathers were removed, she went about taking various scraps of materials from her pack and went to work. 

They day dragged on in a crawl, the imperial shop owner watching Shia intently as she tended to other customers that came in and stared at the half breed, everyone wanting to get a good look at her out of her armor. Fur covered her entire back, dipping down and circling around the outside of her thighs and left the inside bare. Her legs and arms both covered, her nails long and sharp. Sweat beaded down her tanned stomach, and the imperial gathered that she must be getting uncomfortable with the heat as her movements slowly some. 

Shia didn’t notice the people coming and going, let alone realizing that Bruz and Keld walked in. Keld froze as he took in her appearance as she was hunched over the fires of the smithy, her tail swaying side to side in annoyance as she worked on something small.

“Afternoon, Tertia.”  
The imperial women, Tertia, smiled at Keld as he spoke, looking at his weapons as he dropped them on her counter.

“We need a repair.”  
Tertia grinned as she held up one of the blades and looked at the large crack along the side of it.

“Are you ever gentle with these poor dears?”  
Keld laughed warmly at her remark, glancing over towards Shia as she made a noise of accomplishment and ran to another section of the room. 

“How long she been here?”  
Tertia looked over her shoulder at Shia, laughing softly.

“Since this morning. I have gotten quiet a few customers today because of her presence.”   
Bruz looked from Shia towards the imperial women and grunted quietly.

“No one been giving her a hard time?”  
Tertia smirked up at the orc as he spoke, shaking her head slightly.

“No one. I’ve made sure of it. She’s quiet the dear, being a half breed.”  
Bruz grunted again and Keld chipped in.

“Being half breed has nothing to do with it.”  
The three of them looked over at Shia as she yipped loudly and crumbled over herself, holding her side. Bruz uncrossed his arms from his chest and walked over to her, Tertia grinning broadly as she watched the orc pull away the makeshift bandages and begin to scold Shia.

“Got a soft spot for her, has he?”  
Keld snorted as he leaned on the counter, resting his head on his hand.

“Seems that way. Then again, we are all growing rather fond of our half breed sister. Hell, Reinna looked about ready to run someone through our new contract rudely asked if the “freak” was going to do the job, and she’s only spend maybe a day with her.”  
Tertia laughed quietly, shaking her head as she watched Shia swat Bruz away from her as he offered her one of his healing potions. She took it when she realized he wasn’t about to leave until she did, swatting at him more as she drank the bitter liquid and resumed her work. When he returned to Keld and Tertia, his brow lifted   
high as he realized they were staring very intently at him.

“What?”  
Keld snorted and grinned as he shook his head, pushing up from the counter while Tertia lifted the weapon again and looked it over.

“I can have these done for you tomorrow. I don’t want to interrupt my new favorite.”  
She grinned up at Bruz and he snorted at her words, folding his arms over his chest as he made his way out the door, Keld in tow. 

~~~~~~

Before she realized it, it was dark out and she had finally finished working on her leathers. Shia peeked over at Tertia to see the imperial had begun to sweep the floors at the entrance of the shop, scooting away dirt from all the foot traffic.

“Tertia… Do you have a place I can wash?”  
Tertia looked up hearing her voice and smiled some, pointing to the back.

“There is a wash bin, help yourself.”  
Shia smiled warmly and scooted into the back. Avoiding storage boxes as she located the bin already full of water and a cloth at it’s side, a smile crawling over her face as she dipped the cloth into the cold liquid and pushed it against her face. She sighed contently at the soothing temperature of the water, running the cloth along her face, neck, arms and stomach. She decided to wash better later and dropped the cloth down, walking back into the main shop, her eyes settling on Tertia as the imperial was holding up a piece of leather armor, admiring it.

“Well now… I dare say if you weren’t with the guild, I would have tried offering you a job.”  
Shia laughed softly as she moved beside Tertia, leaning against the work bench.

“How did you mange to get this good?”  
Shia shrugged slightly, her ears twitching slightly as she ran her hand over her hair.

“When you look like I do… You learn to do things for yourself so you don’t have to interact with people as much.”  
Tertia frowned slightly, watching Shia’s ears drop slightly as she spoke, but then smiled as she handed the leather piece to her.

“Come use the smithy whenever you like. No charge.”  
Shia’s ears perked as she looked at Tertia, wide eyed, and took the piece.

“But I-“  
Tertia shook her head.

“Free of charge. You only need bring your materials, and if I can supply any, then you give me the money.”  
Shia laughed softly, nodding as she watched the women return to her sweeping. Shia went about getting dressed, pulling the pants over her legs and bouncing into them. The inner and back thigh area had been cut out and made into a more “short” style, the top ridge cut low with a clasp to go over her tail. Her calves now had harder leather on them, darker, more sturdy, and she pulled her boots on. Her top was torn into two pieces, a thinner more fabric base that tucked into her pants and looped around her neck much like a turtle neck shirt, and hugged almost skin tight. The second piece was more of a jacket, the same hardened leather style wrapped around her arms and traveled down the length of one arm, coming short to just her shoulder on the other. 

She pulled the jacket tight around her breast area and huffed softly as he came up short, a low rumble leaving her throat as she looked at the scrapped materials to think of a solution. A smile crossed her lips when she took note of a rather long piece of leather and she quickly went about making a ‘belt’. Fastening it around the jacket just below her bust and buckled it, the fabric top exposed but giving her enough cover that she didn’t mind the lack of armor as she went about fastening the rest of the tops lower down buckles. 

She grabbed her gloves and pack, tossing it over her shoulder while shoving one of her gloves inside and put the other one on. Waving goodbye to Tertia as she left the shop and stepped out into the night air. It was cold, colder then the other night, but felt so good against her skin and she closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed it. She made her way back to the guild hall and paused in the door way as everyone within stopped what they were doing to watch her, she felt self-conscious all of a sudden as she looked at everyone, her brow lifting high.

“What?”  
Reinna was the first to break the silence as she clapped her hands once together, loudly.

“Lookin’ good, sister!”  
Shia felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed, that one action causing everyone in the hall to holler something approving at her, even whistle at her. Shia felt her face turn bright red as she laughed it off and threw a piece of bread from a near by table at Reinna and retreated up the stairs, laughing roaring from below. Shia smiled to herself as she ran her hand over her hair, letting out a puff of air as she dropped her pack off near the bed she usually occupied and dropped down on it, curling up into a tired ball.

“Not going to join everyone?”  
She jumped out of her skin as the voice rumbled from above her, turning over as she stared up a Keld and chuckled quietly.

“Too tired. Maybe another night.”  
The nord laughed softly, nodding as he put a potion at her bedside.

“Here. Bruz’s orders.”  
Shia groaned as she peeked at the potion, sticking her tongue out.

“But it tastes so groooossssss.”  
Keld laughed loudly at her childish behavior, watching as she threw herself up into a sitting position and snatched the potion from the table and stared at it.

“Come on, drink. I’ll not have a raging orc after me because I didn’t see you take it.”  
Shia grinned up at Keld and laughed, scrunching her nose at him as she opened the vial and downed it’s contents. She shuttered and wiggled her shoulders as she stuck her tongue out again and made various noises of disgust and gave the bottle back to him.

“Proof I drank it. Now let me sleep.”  
Keld laughed again as Shia wiggled herself under the covers and hid under the thin blanket, listening to Keld’s footsteps as he left and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by in the blink of an eye and Shia finally started to feel like she was home at the fighters guild, completing her contracts in timely fashions and suffering no casualties if she had to work with others or try to rescue someone. She rose in rank quickly, now standing at Warder rank. This day in particular, Shia wanted to jump out the window and fall into oblivion just so she didn’t have to do it. 

“Are you seriously not wanting to go? There will be so much free food!”  
Shia tossed a glare over at Keld as he spoke, staring at him as he was clad in newly polished steel armor.  
She scoffed quietly, smirking at him.

“And prance around like a show pony? Thank you but no thank you.”  
Keld laughed loudly as he tried doing up the buckles to his gauntlet, Shia smiled and walked over to him, pulling his wrist towards her and helped him with securing his gauntlet. They both looked up when the door to the room opened and Shia smiled wide as she saw Bruz walk into the room.

“My, someone sure dressed up pretty.”  
She laughed as Bruz’s green cheeks turned a slight pinkish hue as he pulled at the fine cloth around his neck, the orc dressed in red finery.

“Yes. Well. He is an old friend of mine, he insisted I come as such, and not as part of the guild.”  
Shia lifted her brow as she looked at him, fastening the final buckle on Keld’s gauntlet and peered at the mace attached to Bruz’s hip.

“And yet you still bring part of it with you.”  
She laughed quietly as she walked back across the room and sat down in her chair, pulling up her book.

“Hold it. You have to come too.”  
Shia gasped and dropped the book back on the table.

“I don’t want to! There will be so many people!”  
Her ears flattened against the top of her head as she groaned, watching as Bruz crossed the room and dropped something on the table.

“Oh stop whining. Lord Rugdumph wishes the savior of his child to attend his party.”  
Shia growled deep in her throat as she picked up the fabric that Bruz dropped on the table, glaring at what she clued into was a dress.

“And I get to look pretty in blue for his festivities?”  
Bruz laughed quietly.

“Well, there is a black on around here somewhere if you prefer.”  
Shia made a face, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

“How come I don’t get to parade around in shinny steal armor?”  
Bruz opened his mouth to speak, but Keld spoke out unintentionally as he pulled his gauntlets on more securely.

“Because the boss wants a date to the party, lookin’ as fancy as he does.”  
Shia looked over at Keld as he nord froze, realizing he had spoken loud enough to be heard and peeked over at Bruz as the orc glared in his direction, growling loudly.

“Right… I’ll be… Uhm… Yea.”  
Keld fled from the room before Bruz could beat him to death and Shia laughed loudly as she buried her face into the dress in her hands. She looked up when she heard Bruz grumble in frustration and smiled up at him as she stood.

“Alright. Only because you want to feel pretty.”  
She waggled her hips playfully as she spoke to him and laughed more as he blushed a bright pink and left the room for her to change. Shedding her leathers, a small smile crossed her lips as she pulled the dress over her head and found there was a hole made into the dress for her tail and she giggled quietly. She peered at the door as more voices echoed in the hall then usual, and she quickly finished dressing before walking out and peered down the steps.

“It’s wonderful to see you! I did not expect you to make the journey.”  
Shia peeked over the railing some more, her ears perked high as a woman’s laugh she never heard before echoed upwards.

“But of course. The guild sticks together. Even if it is to parade about at some outlandish party for no reason.”  
Shia tilted back on the railing and it squeaked, making her wince as undoubtedly the ones speaking would have looked up, so she sucked in a breath and rounded the steps that lead down. She smiled at Bruz as he looked up at her.

“You look good in blue, Shia.”   
She swatted at him as he spoke and smiled as he motioned his hand towards an elderly women dressed in green finery.

“Shia, meet Vilena Donton, our guild master.”  
Shia looked over at her and smiled warmly, dipping her head slightly in greeting.

“I had heard rumor about a half breed being accepted into the guild. It is another thing to see it.”  
Shia tensed up at Vilena’s words and there tone, casting her eyes down as she could have sworn her heart stopped for a second.

“Come now, Vilena. She has earned her place here with us. Ask anyone here.”  
The older woman made a quiet sound of wonder as she looked Shia over, arms folding over her chest.

“Yes, well. We shall see. Her next assignment brings one of your men close to Chorrol, does it not? Let her do it.”  
Shia looked up at the guild master’s words and then to Bruz and the orc nodded.

“Very well.”  
Vilena smiled slightly, clicking her tongue.

“Well, lets get a move on, shall we? Modryn is not a patient man and everyone else as left already.”  
And with that, Vilena spun on her heels and made her way out of the guild, Shia and Bruz in tow. The orc spoke vaguely about the up coming contract as they followed behind their guild master, Shia’s eyes locked on the older woman’s back as she listened to Bruz, nodding on occasion so he knew she was listening. When they stepped outside the city, Shia paused half a second in her step as she cocked her head to the side seeing the carriage that waited and Bruz turned to her.

“You alright?”  
She stared at the carriage and smiled slightly, looking at Bruz.

“If you don’t mind. I think I will take Ebony.”  
Bruz lifted his brow as he stared at her, glancing over to see Vilena was half way in the carriage and staring at them. He looked back at Shia and nodded some.

“Keep up though, yea?”  
Shia nodded some and smiled wide, touching Bruz’s arm, and picked up the hem of her dress as she ran over to the stables. The orc stared after her as he walked over to the carriage, Vilena looking from Shia’s direction to Bruz.

“She’s interesting. Will she keep up?”  
Bruz nodded some, following in behind the guild master when she finally finished climbing in. The orc paused a moment when he entered, seeing a very annoyed looking dunmer glaring at them.

“Done are we? Can we get this over with?”  
Bruz snorted and chuckled as he closed the door behind him and sat down, sticking his hand out the window and smacked the side of the carriage and it started forwards.

“Charming as always, Modryn.”  
The elf scoffed loudly at his words and rolled his eyes.

“Was there not supposed to be another joining you both?”  
Bruz tilted his head slightly to the side as he stared at Modryn, chuckling softly as the quiet sound of hoofs approached the carriage from behind.

“She apparently doesn’t like carriages.”  
Bruz pulled back the curtain on the window, and as if on que, Shia’s black mount trotted past. Her sapphire gown ripping against the side of the horse as it rode forwards. The three looked out the window as Shia slowed her mount to a slow trot beside the carriage, her head tilted downward as she peeked in the carriage and gave a slight smile to Bruz and Vilena, her eyes darting towards the face she did not know and she straightened up, wiggling in the saddle as she sat with both legs over one side.

“She’s a half breed?”  
Bruz looked over at Modryn as he spoke, rolling his eyes.

“Yes. Yes she is, and she’s a damn good fighter.”  
Modryn scoffed at his words, shaking his head.

“Everyone is a good fighter to you.”  
Vilena remained silent as the men bantered, her gaze turning back out the window as she peered at Shia on the horse. Her eyes caught the saddle and she couldn’t help the small laugh that left her and she pried the window open, leaning out of it slightly as she called out to Shia.

“Do you always carry that many weapons to a party, dear?”  
Shia jumped hearing the womans voice, her eyes trailing down to her saddle and she peered at the bow, arrows and two other blades strapped to it. She smirked as she looked back towards her guild master.

“You can never be too pre-pared, ma’am. And besides, have you seen me? I do not get invited to parties.”  
Shia smiled at Vilena as she nodded slightly, wondering, and pulled herself back into the carriage just in time to have it jump to a halt as the horses reared back and whinnied in nervousness.

“What just happened?!”  
Bruz looked out the window, watching as Shia’s mount reared up on its back legs and cried out through its nerves before setting back down and stomping. Shia’s head spun around over her shoulder as she held tight to the reigns of her horse as it spun around in circles, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see what was happening to make the horses so nervous. They were a good distance from the city, and bandits did not usually hit this road, so what else? 

Shia pulled her gown up and swung her other leg around and stood up in the holsters of the saddle, looking over top the carriage. She had just enough time to gasp and drop back down into a low crouch against the saddle as a fairly large bolder flew overhead and landed not a few feet away. Grabbing hold of the reigns, she spun her mount around and urged it towards the front of the carriage.

“Stop gawking, man! Drive!”  
The three within the carriage could hear a smack followed by a sharp yip, then a whip and the carriage rushed forward with a jerk and knocked them all off balance in their seats. Modryn growled under his breath and looked at Bruz whom sighed and moved to stick his head out the window to asses what just happened. When he pulled the curtain back, he paused for a second. Shia had torn open her dress and was now sitting with one leg propped up on the saddle, bow drawn, and a constant flow of arrows being released. She caught sight of him and a small grin grew on her face as she let loose another arrow as he pried the window open and stuck his body out to his shoulders.

“What are you doing!?”  
Shia laughed, loudly, letting loose another arrow. She reached for another and strung it, motioning the tip towards the back of the carriage.

“I don’t think you invited them to your party!”  
Bruz looked in the direction she pointed, jaw becoming slack as he stared at the group of trolls charging after the carriage. He slowly slinked back inside the carriage, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well?”  
He looked up to meet the angry gaze of the dunmer and he scowled.

“Look for yourself if you want to know.”  
Modryn grumbled in annoyance and leaned out the window for only a second before he rushed back inside and Bruz just grinned at him.

“You don’t like the view?”  
Modryn sneered, giving off a sarcastic ‘haha’ just in time for a loud long sting of colorful language poured from the other side of the carriage. They all turned their attention towards the door as it swung open, Shia hanging off the side of her mounts saddle as she opened it.

“Alright people. Time to bail.”  
Vilena scoffed loudly.

“Bail!? You mean get out of this thing while it’s moving?!”  
Shia looked at her guild master, smiling slightly.

“Well no offence, Ma’am, but we can’t exactly stop. Not unless you like the idea of being troll dinner.”  
Vilena gawked and looked at Bruz for a second, and the orc dipped his head some.

“How would we even get out of here? We aren’t exactly moving where it’s easy!”  
Shia smiled and shook her head.

“Look. Get your wrinkly as out of the carriage and climb to the front, and get it onto one of the horses…. Ma’am.”  
Vilena’s jaw dropped open at Shia’s use of words towards her while Bruz and Modryn covered their mouths to silence the laughter that threatened to come out. Shia extended her hand to her guild master who hesitated for a moment before taking it and Shia did her best to hold her up as she swung out of the carriage and grabbed hold of the side, Bruz leaning out to hoist her waist up onto the top while the driver spun around to help her into the seat next to him.

“This is fun, isn’t it!?”  
Bruz stared at Shia for her comment for a while before scoffing out a humorous noise and hoisted himself out of the carriage. Shia smiled as she watched him, then turned her eyes to the dunmer as he followed behind, she watched him and he in turn watched her for a second longer then needed and she flashed him a large toothy smile.

“Sorry for making you climb around, I ran out of arrows.”  
Modryn scoffed and rolled his eyes in a playful manner while Shia laughed and helped to keep him steady as he pulled himself up out of the carriage. She peeked inside to make sure there was nothing else that needed to be removed and pulled herself back on top of her horse, urging him forwards a little bit more as she watched Vilena jump from the carriage drivers seat and onto the closest horse, then Bruz tossing the driver who was too scared to jump. Shia watched with a grin as Bruz and Modryn began the careful walk along side the horses, across the post connecting them together and to the carriage. Her eyes flicked to the hills above them and she cursed colorfully again and grabbed her swords as she stood up on her horses saddle, jumping onto the back of the horse in front of Vilena.

“Excuse me!”  
She jumped over Bruz’s head as she jumped from one horse to the other, everyone watching as she jumped from that horse and drew her blades mid air and landed directly on top of a troll that was charging down from the hill. Bruz managed to get on top of the horse she had just jumped from and looked over his shoulder at her as her horse came to a stand still and spun around, trotting over to her and she grabbed its reigns and hoisted herself up onto its back. Bruz grinned over at Modryn as the dunmer seated himself on the horse across from him.

“Told you she was good.”  
Modryn rolled his eyes with a large grin, their attention drawn to Shia once again as she jumped from her horse one more time and started to undo the carriage from the horses pulling it.

“Everyone good?”  
Shia looked up at them all, grinning as she pulled at the pins keeping everything together. They nodded and she went back to focusing, but nothing was moving and she cursed once again, ramming her foot into the post. 

“Shia!”  
She looked up from what she was doing and looked over at Bruz as he called her, about to give him hell for distracting her but he wasn’t looking at her, his gaze was stuck on the hill and she made a sound of annoyance when she followed his gaze. The hill side lined with at least 5 other trolls, all headed for the carriage and she grumbled under her breath, ramming her foot against the pole once again and it finally snapped. The carriage slowed as the horses pulled away from it and Shia moved to jump back onto her horse but screamed in surprise as the carriage toppled over as the trolls ran into it. She could hear her name being called by voices that drew further away from her, her body curled up in a ball as she tumbled down a hill side with the carriage, trolls still following close behind it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The horses finally pulled to a stop at the estate and Bruz climbed off his horse and helped the petrified driver and helped him to stand as he regained himself. Bruz stared at the road which they came in from, his lips pressed firmly together.

“Master! You made it!”  
Bruz looked over his shoulder to see Keld stomping over to them and helped Vilena from the horse, looking over her then at the horses and their appearance.

“What happened here?”  
Bruz frowned slightly and looked back towards the road.

“Your guild mate, she…”  
Modryn began but trailed off as he glanced back at Bruz as the orc remained rooted to the spot.

“Boss?”  
He blinked partially when Keld spoke in his direction, shaking his head as he turned from the road and walked past them. The courtyard of Lord Rugdumph’s estate was full of people, various specks of the guild members dressed in steal armor spread throughout the crowd.

“There he is!”  
Bruz tried to smile when his family friend called out to him with a raised glass.

“Tell us, my friend, Where is the women who saved my dear daughter?”  
Bruz remained silent, his eyes dropping to the ground as he tried to find words on his dry tongue. Modryn came up beside him, peering up at the face of the orc.

“My lord Rugdumph, I regret to inform you that—”  
Modryn’s words were cut off as Keld Hollard out something un-audible and he looked over his shoulder to see what he was raving about. He jabbed Bruz in the ribs and the orc looked as well and he felt his heart jump into his throat as guild members rushed past him and towards Shia on her mount. She wore a warm smile as she slide off from the saddle, yipping loudly as Keld hugged her too tight and she pushed him as he released her quickly. 

“She seems rather unharmed.”  
Bruz looked down at Modryn as the dunmer watched Shia carefully, her smile beaming as she greeted the guild members. When she spotted Bruz past the crowd, she handed her reigns to Keld and wiggled past them and jogged over to him and Modryn.

“Hey.”  
Bruz just stared at her, almost not believing she was there.

“How on earth did you get away from there without more injury?”  
The men looked over at Vilena as the elder women walked up next to them, staring at Shia with disbelief.

“Someone put troll glands under the carriage. When it went down the hill, I tumbled away from it and they followed it completely ignoring me.”  
Shia stared at her guild master for a moment longer then clapped her hands together in front of her face and shut her eyes tightly, bowing her head slightly.

“And I am SO sorry for what I said to you at the carriage, Master.”  
Vilena smiled slightly and took a step closer to Shia and gripped her shoulders, making her jump slightly and look up at her guild master.

“No apology needed… You saved my life, and that of your two other superior guild brothers.”  
Shia looked form her master and over towards Bruz and Modryn as they two smirked at her, Bruz crossing his arms over his chest, and she looked back at her master with a weary smile.

“Thank you, Guardian. I look forward to your work in Chorrol.”  
Shia stood stunned as Vilena walked away from her, her ears perked so high they were almost touching and she looked over at Bruz as she pointed towards the master.

“What… Did that just… How…?”  
Bruz laughed loudly and clapped his hand on her back.

“Nice goin’, girl. You’re moving up.”  
She looked up at him, smiling widely and still stunned.

“You will get most of your contracts out of Chorral, now.”  
Shia looked over at Modryn as he spoke, nodding some then looked back up at Bruz as she smiled even more, a quiet squeal coming from her lips as she ran back to her other guild members and crashed into Keld with all her excitement as she couldn’t stop the flow of words pouring from her mouth as she told them about her promotion.

“You seem disappointed.”  
Bruz looked down at Modryn as he spoke, scoffing at him as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Nah. She’s earned it.”  
Modryn looked from Bruz and towards Shia, nodding thoughtfully. 

“She’s a good kid, thoughtful of her guild brothers. So take care of her, elf.”  
Modryn grinned, amused, closing his eyes as he looked up at Bruz.

“My my. Careful. Someone might accuse you of caring for the half breed.”  
Bruz looked down at Modryn, a smirk growing across his face as he stared at him.

“Not in the way everyone seems to be implying. She’s like the daughter I’ve never had.”  
Modryn chuckled quietly, their attention drawing back to Shia as she called for them and waved her arms over her head. She had made her way over to Lord Rugdumph and was now calling to Bruz to join them. He smiled and tapped Modryn on the shoulder as he walked towards her, dunmer staring after them, his ruby eyes glued on Shia as she hugged Bruz’s arm when he reached her and watched as she fawned over him like a small child would a father that has come home form too long away. He chuckled and shook his head, turning on his heel and went to mingle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it's short... but it's cute~!

In the following days Shia prepared to leave for Chorrol, the master left a head of her and left instruction with Modryn to travel with her while the master left with the patrol they had arrived with. Shia stuffed her extra armor pieces in her pack, followed by her blades and she made a quiet noise of satisfaction as she stood up straight and stretched out.

“Ready to get going?”  
She looked over towards the door and smiled as she watched Bruz enter the room.

“Almost. I just need to find Cellica… If she will even talk to me after so long.”  
Bruz chuckled slightly as he crossed the room and gently nudged Shia.

“She’s your sister. I am certain she will listen, even if it seems she is not.”  
Shia smiled up at Bruz and turned toward him and stared up at him for a moment before she jumped onto her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Bruz. For everything.”  
Bruz stiffened and remained still for a while before he wrapped his arms around Shia’s back and hugged her back, smiling more to himself than anyone else as they remained like that. When she finally pulled back he ruffled her hair gently, tousling her ears a little bit with the motion and grinned.

“Come on. I’m sure Modryn is itching to leave.”  
Shia laughed quietly as Bruz reached over and took her pack for her and let her lead the way out, her tail swaying side to side eagerly. She jumped down the steps by twos and skipped the last three as she jumped over the railing, yipping loudly as she almost collided with the grumpy drunmer and peeked up at him sheepishly, her ears flattening against her head.

“H-hey, Modryn… Sorry.”  
Modryn scoffed and looked up at Bruz as the orc thumped down the final steps, folding his arms across his chest.

“Is she always like this?”  
Bruz laughed.

“Only when she’s excited, or eager.”  
Shia laughed nervously and stepped around Modryn and all but leaped for the door, swinging it open wide. She paused with a foot out the door and looked towards Bruz and he waved his hand at her.

“Go on, I’ll take care of this. We will meet you at the stables.”  
Shia beamed at the orc and tore off, the two men staring at the empty door way as the wooden slap creaked as it closed slowly. Modryn looked up at Bruz.

“I’m going to have my hands full, aren’t I?”  
The orc laughed loudly as he nodded, motioning towards the door and the two made their way out. Modryn looked to his left as they exited the building and watched as Shia ran up to the mages guild doors and spoke to someone but then left quickly, is ruby eyes following her as he walked on. A deep chuckle behind him made him finally break his gaze and look sideways at Bruz.

“What are you laughing about?”  
Bruz mock frowned, closing his eyes, and shook his head.

“You’re curious.”  
Modryn scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes. When they reached the courtyard and headed toward the main gate, they both paused as they watched Shia running from a street on the far side of the city and into the black smith, Bruz’s brow lifting as he glanced down at Modryn and shrugged his shoulders.

The two men walked outside to the stables and Bruz went about preparing Shia’s mount, Ebony, while Modryn checked over the mount that was left for him. They waited an hour, then four. Modryn looked over at Bruz with an annoyed glance but it vanished when the city gates opened and they watched Shia walk out, her face a mask of emotionless stares and nods as she walked over to her mount. 

“Everything good?”  
She nodded once to Bruz as he asked and hoisted herself onto the saddle on Ebony’s back, looking toward the orc for a moment and gently pat his shoulder. She looked over to see Modryn partially up in the saddle of his own mount and urged Ebony forwards, not saying a word to Bruz as she lead her horse out of the pen and waited at the fork in the road. She didn’t look back at them. 

“Modryn…”  
The dunmer looked down at Bruz, his brow lifted.

“She’s not alright. Look after her.”  
Modryn looked up from Bruz to see that Shia had begun a slow walk with her horse, looking back towards Bruz he gave a sharp nod and snapped the reigns on his own mount and moved forwards. Modryn had to make his horse trot at a good speed for a few minutes to catch up to Shia, finally slowing to a slow walk to match her mount. He peered over at her with a curious ruby gaze as her head hung low, her eyes partially closed as she barely hung onto Ebony’s reigns. They rode in silence for hours, Modryn didn’t dare open his mouth to break her from her thoughts, her mind seeming too far away to dare bring back. On occasion, he had to reach over and steer Ebony in the right direction when he steered off course in lack of guidance from his rider. Only when the sun began to set, did Modryn dare break the silence hanging over them.

“It is getting dark. We should make camp.”  
Shia blinked a couple times, finally lifting her head and looked toward him then toward the road. It took her a moment to realize where they were and she pulled on Ebony’s reigns to make him stop, looking towards the trees.

“There… Is a cave over there… It’s always empty.”  
Modryn watched her carefully as she turned Ebony towards the trees, following after her. It didn’t take long for them to reach the cave and she climbed off Ebony’s back, pulling him under the shelter of the cave mouth. She spun around to see Modryn following her lead and she smiled weakly at him as she went about removing the unnecessary bits of Ebony’s saddle and dropped them on the ground and pulled a rope harness from her pack and slipped it over his head before tying him to a carved out post in the cave wall. She remained silent as she went about making a rope harness for Modryn’s mount as he removed the saddle and tied it to the same post. 

“You have used this cave a lot, I gather?”  
Shia nodded slightly as she kept busy with now pulling out her bed roll and moved their saddles to use as pillows. Modryn watched her carefully as she prepared their beds in silence then went about picking up stray branches that were still in the cave and made a small fire. 

“Shall I find us something to eat?”  
Shia looked up at Modryn as he spoke, staring at him for a while before nodding again then resumed making the fire as she pulled out a fire scroll from the back pocket of her leathers. Modryn stared at her for a moment longer before grabbing his bow from his horse and left he cave to find a half decent meal. It took him almost two hours to hunt the rabbit and managed to get two of them before he returned to the cave. The fire was emitted a welcoming glow as he approached the cave, his eyes falling on Shia as she was curled up on her bedroll, eyes closed. He set his bow down and grabbed his dagger as he moved into the cave more and sat across the fire from her and went about preparing the rabbit. 

His ruby eyes glancing up as Shia whimpered slightly in her sleep and he watched her roll onto her back before stilling once again. His eyes narrowed on her face as she slept, the under side of her eyes red and puffy as if… His hands stilled on the rabbit as he watched something slide down her cheek from the corner of her eye and he sighed quietly as a frown pressed his lips and he returned to the rabbit. He managed to skin and gut the rabbit just as Shia started to wake up from the smell as he skewered them on an arrow and start to cook them over the flame, his ruby gaze shifting over to her as she sat up and tried rubbing the sleep from her face.

“Hungry?”  
She looked over at him then looked at the rabbit and nodded some. Standing from her bedroll, she walked over and joined him, turning the rabbit slightly as it was cooking too much on its current side. She kept her eyes on the rabbit as she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, hugging them to her chest. 

“I take it you either could not find who you were looking for, or….”   
Shia lifted her eyes but not her head as she looked at Modryn as he began to speak.

“You found them but they were not happy to see you.”  
Shia looked back at the rabbit, spinning it again, and remained silent for a long time before finally speaking.

“The second option.”  
Modryn looked over at her, not saying anything as Shia stared at the fire.

“I don’t blame her… Not really… I spent weeks not speaking to her in person, only in letters. Now I am moving across Tamriel.”  
Shia grew silence once again, looking down as she bit her lower lip, her eyes glossing over.

“I don’t have a sister, no family, not anything.”  
Modryn frowned slightly as he watched her ears lay flat against the top of her head, her tail seeming to droop even more against the ground. He looked at the flames, spinning the rabbit.

“I wouldn’t say you have “nothing”.”   
Shia lifted her head slightly, peering at Modryn.

“You have the guild, your brothers within. You are starting a new in Chorrol.”  
He picked up the rabbit and handed one to her, a slight smile on his lips.

“You have plenty.”  
Shia smiled lightly and laughed, taking the rabbit from Modryn as she rubbed her hand across her face and whipped away stray tears before digging into the meat. 

“Whoa, take it easy there. I don’t think it is going anywhere.”  
Shia looked up at Modryn with a mouthful of meat as he teased her about how fast she was consuming it and her cheeks turned bright red as she punched his shoulder gently. He feigned pain as he grabbed his shoulder and leaned away from her, winning a fit of giggles from her as she finished her mouth full though his dramatics. He wasn’t usually like this, tonight though, with her, it felt good to make her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Shia lay on top of Ebony as she rode back from Leyawiin, her face buried in his mane as she was half asleep. She loved her new post in Chorrol, meeting everyone was an interesting day, and she felt welcome almost instantly as she did with Bruz. She breathed in deeply and choked on Ebony’s mane as she breathed a little too deeply and sat up abruptly, wincing as she held her side. Modryn asked her to investigate why some of the guild brothers were causing troubles and ended up having to do their job for them just so the guild’s reputation could be upheld… If there was one thing she officially could say she despised, it would be ethereal undead.   
She looked down at her side and grumbled as her leathers were ripped open and her side an angry red, no doubt from a cracked rib, from being tossed against a broken stone pillar within the undercroft of The Great Chapel of Zenithar from a wraith when she was hunting down the ectoplasm to secure the contract for her brothers. She mumbled quietly and held her side when she reached the stables just outside of Chorrol and left Ebony in the hands of the stable boy before heading inside the city. 

Shia winced as she moved, making a side note to request some days off to heal. As she entered the guild, she was greeted with the usual yelling and shoving and a small smile crept over her face as she watched one of the orc brothers, Lum Gro-Baroth, tackle one of their other guild brothers in a practice wrestling match. She waved her greetings to Lum’s brother, Kruz, as he noticed her across the room and grinned before looking back at his brothers match and she chuckled as she slowly made her way up the steps towards the second floor where she usually found Modryn at this time of day. She breathed heavily as she kept her hand on her side as she made the final step to the second floor, closing her eyes as she broke out in a mild sweat from the effort with the pain in her side. Her sapphire orbs settled on the dunmer as she spotted him sitting at a table with a late afternoon meal settled in front of him as he flipped threw a small stack of papers and she crossed the room and stood just off to the side of him.

“Our brothers in Leyawiin are no longer going to cause issues, boss.”  
Modryn jumped in surprise from her voice and looked over his shoulder quickly at her before looking back at his papers.

“That’s good. Here.”  
Shia watched as Modryn reached into a pouch on his belt and tossed a coin purse onto the table in front of her and she smiled slightly, glancing at the purse.

“I, uhm… Could also use a day, or five, off.”  
Modryn didn’t look up from his papers, a quiet humming sound coming from his throat as Shia was almost certain he didn’t hear her.

“I have something important for you to do, off the record.”  
Shia sighed silently and closed her eyes as she dipped her head. 

“What’s the job…?”  
Shia could never say no to Modryn, even the outlandish side jobs he had given her during the past weeks since her arrival in Chorrol. She listened to Modryn as he spoke about the Masters Son, Viranus, and how his mother was coddling him too much. Shia winced as she reached out and grabbed the coin purse from the table and rolled her fingers over its contents, nodding as she listened to Modryn.

“So… Take the boy on his contract… Make sure he doesn’t die, and bring him home in one piece… Got it.”  
Modryn glanced in her direction, smirking.

“You catch on quick. I see why Bruz liked having you around, you get things done.”  
Shia laughed, short and quiet, smiling at Modryn.

“Why, boss, are you complementing me?”  
The dunmer scowled as he looked back to his papers, shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t let it go to your head. You are still useless in other ways.”  
Shia laughed again, unable to help it, and fought the pain as she did. Her smile stayed as she spun on her heels, accidently hitting Modryn with her tail as she did, and quickly left to find Viranus. When Shia found him, she giggled at how much like his mother he looked and spoke to him about the contract and convinced him to leave with out informing his mother. It didn’t take much, Shia could tell the boy was itching to get out of the city and be helpful to the guild. On their way out, Shia made him wait for her as she stopped by the mages guild for some potions and a minor quick fix of her ribs, almost eating up all she had just earned. Mounted and ready to go, Shia groaned quietly under her breath as she closed her eyes and yawned. 

“I know I am ready or this, but are you, Shia?”  
She looked over at Viranus and smiled broadly, her ears perking.

“Don’t trust me to keep you in one piece?”  
He snorted at her question and shook his head, looking at the map laid out in his lap as they rode.

“Nah. From what I hear, you are one of the betters in the guild.”  
Shia looked over at him, grinning as she shook her head and reached into a pouch on Ebony’s saddle, pulling out a long strip of fabric.

“Yes, well… Try not to praise me too much. It might go to my head.”  
She grinned over at him as he barked out in laughter and she removed her outer layer of leather and began to wrap the fabric as tightly as she could manage around her torso. Viranus looked over at her, his brow lifted.

“What are you doing?’  
Shia glanced at him, smiling some, and winced as she pulled the fabric tightly before tying a knot and put her leathers back on.

“I might have a cracked rib, it will help keep it in place.”  
Viranus’s jaw dropped slightly as he watched her button up her coat.

“You’re serious? And you are going on a new contract, with me, in that condition?”  
Shia laughed, rubbing her side as she looked back over at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be able to take care of you, prince.”  
Viranus grumbled quietly under his breath as his cheeks turned a bright red from being called “prince” and Shia couldn’t help but laugh even more as they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of their journey. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Viranus!”  
Shia ran over to him as he was knocked over by the minotaur, checking him over for anything serious and he just laughed breathlessly as she hoisted him to his feet.

“As if Trolls and Ogres weren’t bad enough, hmm?”  
He laughed bitterly at her joke and turned their attention back to the raging creature as it roared in their direction and began a charge. Shia pushed Viranus opposite of her and they rolled out of the way, the creature running into the cave wall horns first and became stuck. Shia ran over quickly and jumped up onto it’s back while Viranus slashed at it’s legs with his blade and it broke free from the wall, Shia squealed in surprise as it began to thrash and she pulled out her dagger, burying it hilt deep into the minotaur’s neck and severed its spine. The beast thrashed angerly, tossing her from it’s back and she flew into the wall and she gasped for air as the breath rushed from her lungs when she landed on her side. 

A very loud cracking noise echoed in the cave, Shia was un certain if it was from the minotaur falling down dead, or if it was her ribs. She tried to take a couple deep breaths as she got her wind back and Viranus sprinted over to her as she tried to climb to her feet.

“Stay there… I found Galtus. I will look him over then we can get out of here.”  
Shia was about to protest, but Viranus walked away quickly and she just stayed where she was and watched him from across the cave. When he came back, he looked sad, and she knew the man they were supposed to find was dead. She sighed softly and went to stand but stopped mid-way as she leaned against the wall and gritted her teeth as her ears pressed to her head.

“You ok, Shia?”  
Shia shook her head, motioning him closer and grabbed his arm as she inhaled sharply.

“Rib finally broke.”  
Viranus’s brow lifted high as he stared at Shia, a small smirk growing over his lips.

“After all those trolls and ogres that we beat into the ground… The giant fluffy moose breaks your rib?”  
Shia burst out laughing but stopped abruptly as she grabbed her side and would have dropped to the ground if not for Viranus’s quick reflexes as he caught her and hoisted her up to her feet.

“Oh don’t make me laugh you jerk.”  
He grinned at her and pulled one of her arms over his shoulders and braced her against his side as he helped her walk back the way they came. He didn’t like it, but the occasionally stopped to pick loot from the ogres and trolls, their teeth good for materials in potions and alchemy for the mages guild, and good extra money.  
Once they got outside, Shia winced as Viranus let go of her body and brought Ebony over to her. She stared at her mount for a while and the horse gently nuzzled his nose against her cheek and bent down, laying on the ground to make for an easier mounting.

“Smart horse.”  
Shia smiled and shook her head as she held her breath and climbed onto Ebony’s back, yipping as the horse got to his feet and the motion making her ribs creak loudly and Viranus’s face twisted as if he could feel it.

“He is.. When I saw him at the stables, I knew I had to buy him when I could.”  
He smiled up at her, nodding some as he climbed up on his own horse after tucking their loot into the pouch on his mounts saddle, looking over at Shia as he took Ebony’s reigns.

“You should rest.”  
Shia looked at Vrianus as he started to lead Ebony with his own horse, smirking slightly.

“My my, don’t you know how to take care of a lady when she has broken bones.”  
Viranus laughed loudly at her words and she smiled, chuckling weakly at the dry humor. She closed her eyes as she listened to the boy talk about the battle, how he took down the trolls while she drew them in. She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes again they were at Chorrol’s gates and Viranus was gently patting her leg to wake her up. He helped her off from Ebony’s back and grunted as she all but collapsed in his arms as she passed out from the sudden rush of pain from her broken rib. Viranus hoisted her up in his arms bridal style and made sure to leave to horses in the stables care before heading inside and rushed over to the guild hall. 

“Viranus! Where you been, lad? You missed one hell of a match.”  
He paused and looked over at Lum, smiling wearily.

“Maybe next time.”  
The large orc stared at Viranus, his brow lifted as he looked at Shia in his arms.

“Okay… Now seriously, where have you been?”  
Viranus opened his mouth to answer but was cut off before he could even start speaking as Modryn came down the steps.

“Viranus? You are back already? Where is-“  
Viranus spun around to look at the dunmer as he spoke and his words trailed off as his ruby eyes fell onto Shia’s limp form in Viranus’s arms.

“What happened?!”  
Viranus went pale as Modryn’s voice rose and motioned his head up as he started walking and took the stairs to the second level living area. He carefully set Shia down on the bed and she whined loudly as her ribs shifted.

“She left with cracked a cracked rib, or something, and then a minotaur threw her into a wall and-“  
Modryn held up his hands to make the boy stop talking.

“Minotaur? You were to look for Galtus Previa.”  
Viranus nodded some.

“We did, he’s dead. The cave was full of monsters.”  
Modryn nodded slightly, his gaze falling back towards Shia as she stirred in the bed, her eyes opening slightly. He couldn’t help but smirk as her nose scrunched as she tried to catch up to where she was and as her eyes fell onto him, she sat up so fast it took a second for the pain of her broken rib to settle in and she hunched over, holding her side.

“Lay back down, you moron.”  
She did as she was told and stared at him from her back, frowning slightly.

“Sorry, Modryn…. But I did get him back in one piece.”  
He nodded slightly as he looked at Viranus, smirking some.

“Indeed you did. Good work.”  
He handed something over to Viranus and waved a hand at him as he walked over to the bed beside Shia and sat down, leaning on his knees.

“So… This is what you meant when you asked for time off.”  
Shia blinked partially, a small smirk crossing her lips.

“Oh? You actually heard me? Here I thought you were just too focused on your paper work to listen.”  
Modryn laughed slightly, shaking his head some. 

“I will send for a healer. You are officially off duty till you are recovered.”  
Shia gasped softly, playfully.

“But Modryn! I want to get tossed around caves again by giant horned monsters!”  
The dunmer rolled his eyes dramatically, shaking his head as a large grin covered his lips.

“What in Azura’s name am I going to do with you?”  
Shia grinned broadly, the frst thing popping into her head being ‘you can kiss me’ and Shia felt her cheeks turn red as she turned her eyes away from her superior. Now that was an interesting first thought, she stared at the ceiling as she listened to Modryn stomp off as he went about summoning that healer. Her Sapphire eyes turning back towards him as she watched him leave, her gaze locked on the way his hips moved and his… Right. Shia either needed to get laid or just work, a lot, having these thoughts about her superior could not be a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Callused hands traced over the bare skin of her stomach and a pleased sigh left her lips, her hips twisting against the rough touch on her waist as it traced circles in the soft fur that grew there. She cracked open her eyes as another sigh left her lips, experienced hands covering her body in pleasant touches and wonderful caresses, her sapphire eyes trailing down as she reached out for the dark skin and hair that hovered over her chest as his tongue traced her skin between her breast.  
Her body withered under him as he caressed her body, her head tilting back against the pillows on the bed as she moaned out quietly as he leaned up and trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, flowing down still and to her ribs. A twang of pain made her wince and look down, another twinge of pain and her teeth gritted together, another. _

Shia opened her eyes, slowly, breathing heavily as she stared at the bed across from her. She had apparently rolled onto her broken ribs and ruined the tantalizingly painfully delightful dream she had been having about Modryn and she grumbled as she slowly rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her skin was slick with sweat, no doubt a combination of her dream and the pain as she had wedged her elbow into her ribs when she rolled over. A heavy sigh left her lips and she closed her eyes as she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed it.

“Bored already, Shia?”  
Shia lifted one of her hands at the voice and smirked lightly as she watched Lum walk up the steps.

“Painfully so.”  
Lum laughed loudly as he crossed the floor over to her, pulling a chair over to sit next to her.

“Really? It’s only been two days.”  
She scoffed loudly, rolling her eyes.

“Two days of doing nothing but lay here and listen… Did you know that Viranus has a sweet heart he doesn’t want his mother to know about?”  
Lum stared at her, jaw loose but not enough to make his mouth gape as he stared at her, then shook his head.

“I don’t believe I did know that.”  
He laughed softly as Shia shifted on the bed.

“Did you also know that our Master talks to herself when she does paper work? Like she giving it a lecture.”  
Lum laughed even more as he listened to Shia, shaking his head more.

“Wow, you do hear a lot when there is nothing to do.”  
Shia threw her hands up in the air, groaning.

“And having excellent hearing doesn’t help either!”  
Lum was now holding his sides laughing, leaning over himself as Shia whined and complained, his laughing stopped abruptly how ever as a small cough sounded behind him and they both looked to see Modryn standing at the top of the steps, arms folded firmly over his chest.

“Heh, see you later, Shia.”  
Shia smiled widely and gently took Lum’s hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go and letting him take his leave, her eyes turning to Modryn as he watched Lum slip past him and bolt down the steps.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be resting.”  
Shia grinned as she watched Modryn walk over to her, shaking her head slightly as she braved the pain and lifted herself up into a sitting position, wincing as she paused half way from the sting. Modryn was next to her in an instant and helped her to sit up and her smile returned as she propped herself up on the pillow.

“Come on, boss… I get bored. Besides, Lum needed the laugh. He’s having brotherly quarrels with Kruz that has gotten him rather down.”  
Modryn lifted his brow at Shia as she spoke, giving her a once over.

“You certainly keep busy, even when stuck on bed rest.”  
Shia looked up at him then at herself, she was still covered in sweat, and she laughed.

“Yes, well… I’d like to see you roll onto your broken ribs and still look all prim and proper like you do.”  
Modryn laughed as he shook his head at her. 

“Prim and proper, huh?”  
Shia smirked, watching him cross the room and walk over to a jug of water and pour it out into a bowl and grab a cloth before walking over to her with the two items. He set them down on the chair that Lum had occupied moments ago and removed his gloves, Shia’s brow came together in the middle as she watched him take the cloth and dip it in the bowl then ring out the cloth. When he moved over to her side with cloth in hand, she flinched back.

“What are you doing?”  
Modryn glanced up at her and her reaction as he got closer to her, a slight smirk curving his lips as he leaned back and placed his free hand on his waist and stared at her.

“You need to get cleaned up, and I assume it is still hard for you to do it yourself.”  
Shia frowned at him as her nose scrunched, his ruby eyes drawn to her ears as they pressed flat against her head.

“And the second hand of the guild master is going to do this?”  
He laughed, bitterly, and shook his head.

“Everyone else has, or is preparing to, leave for their contracts.”  
Shia frowned a little more as she sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it gently before puffing out a heavy breath and nods slightly.

“Fine.”  
Modryn smirked slightly as she inched back towards him and sat still, her eyes shut, and he leaned forwards. He dragged the cloth across her forehead and down her cheeks, a very quiet purr coming from Shia as the cold cloth felt good against her skin. Modryn dipped the cloth and rung it out again, leaning back he traced the cloth across her good side, down the fur on her arm and with out thinking, up her side and made the fur bristle. Shia’s eyes shot open as she recoiled and hissed in discomfort and pain, Modryn dropped the cloth as he grabbed hold of her before she toppled from the bed.

“With the fur! WITH THE FUR!”  
He blinked for a moment as she half yelled half pleaded and he looked down to the area he had just rubbed and a slight nervous chuckle left him.

“Sorry… I am not accustom to helping someone with fur, it seems.”  
Shia sighed heavily as she closed her eyes again and Modryn helped her back to sit normally. He picked up the cloth again and watched as she soothed her fur out the best she could at the awkward angle with her good side arm. The healers had requested she use the side with the broken ribs as little as possible as they healed, she did her best to follow the order, but seeing Modryn try to help clean her and bristle her fur made her wish she was more rebellious. 

“I can finish it…”  
She reached for the cloth but he pulled his hand back.

“Let me.”  
Shia scrunched her nose at him and tried to take the cloth, but he reached it back further and she groaned softly.

“You’re an ass.”  
He grinned at her.

“Are you sassing your superior, Shia?”  
She scoffed loudly and chuckled softly, nodding hard.

“Damn right I am!”  
He laughed as she leaned forward and tried to take the cloth from him and he pulled his hand back more, Shia laughed past the pain in her ribs as she tried to take the cloth as Modryn held it over his head, smirking at her efforts as she was now in his lap as she tried to take it. His other hand came up and touched her lower back, just above her tail and her whole body froze as his fingers curled into the fur there. He stared down at her curiously as she lay flat in his lap now, almost completely limp, and his fingers trailed up her back as he leaned to the side to check on her and a loud purring sound came from her throat as she leaned into the touch, her cheeks covered in a deep blush of embarrassment.

“You really do have some cat like tendencies, don’t you?”  
Shia looked over her shoulder and glared playfully at Modryn as he smirked down at her, his fingers pressing gently into her back as he stroked the fur there and she purred again as she lay heavy in his lap.

“Stoooooop.”  
He laughed quietly at her half assed protest, petting her back once more before gripping her shoulders and pushed her back into a sitting position.

“I will stop, if you let me finish.”  
Shia stared at his ruby gaze for a moment longer then she intended and huffed, looking to the side as her whole face turned a shade of red and she nodded. Modryn grinned at her surrender and began cleaning her up again, careful of her side when he reached over to clean the fur over top her broken ribs. She winced once but then remained still as she stared off to the other side of the room, her face still red as Modryn worked to clean her fur and stomach. When he was finally finished with her upper body, she grabbed the blankets around her waist and wiggled down into the covers and closed her eyes.

“Thank you…”  
Modryn grinned at her as he rose from sitting on the bed and left to dispose of the water, when he came back Shia was fast asleep. He crossed the room and grabbed his gloves from the chair, his eye catching movement under the blanket and his brow lifted some as he watched Shia’s tail slip out from under the blanket and sway side to side as it hung off the side of the bed, a slight grin spread over his lips as he watched her for as long as he dared. Her ears twitching around as her nose scrunched in her sleep, quiet noises leaving her lips before settling into a steady purring sound as her ears flattened to her head in a relaxed, loving, manner and Modryn finally tore himself from watching her as he descended the steps to the lower level. 

“Ahem.”  
He froze in place as he rounded the railing, his ruby eyes trailing to look over his shoulder and he stared at the large orc standing in the corner. The large brute wearing a playful smirk on his face.

“Curious of her, huh?”  
Modryn rolled his eyes, looking back at the room in front of him.

“Bruz, nice of you to drop by. What can I do you for?”  
Bruz pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and walked over to Modryn, smirking down at the dunmer.

“I wanted to come check on Shia, see how she was doing.”  
He pulled a letter out from a pouch on his belt, flicking it to Modryn.

“I also received this from her sister. Was asked to bring it when I was able.”  
Modryn took the letter, glancing at the sealed envelope before tucking it into his own pouch. His ruby eyes turning up towards Bruz who was still grinning at him.

“Out with it.”  
Bruz held up his hands, grinning, and shook his head.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”  
There was a heavy silence around them and the cocky grin that Bruz still wore was annoying Modryn to no end.

“It’s just nice, you know, to see you actually caring for someone. More than just a recruit.”  
Modryn placed his palm against his face as he sighed heavily.

“But hey, what do I know. We’re just a couple of old warriors who don’t know how to care for someone…. Right?”  
Bruz grinned down at Modryn and slapped his hand against the dunmers back. His ruby eyes turning to watch Bruz take the steps and, to what he assumed, over to Shia’s bed side to check on the girl. Modryn’s eyes fell to his feet, pondering over the hints Bruz was dropping, and he sighed quietly as he shook his head. Shia was not only still fairly new to the guild, but she was young, TOO young… Right?


	7. Chapter 7

Shia stretched out as she rolled out from bed, grinning as the pain was no more and she was able to get back to work. She pulled her leathers on as a piece of bread hung from her mouth, with out the pain, her apatite came back something fierce and she wanted to eat everything she laid eyes on. The bread she had managed to steal from Kruz as he passed by her bed with a tray stacked with food for him and his brother. 

She took a greedy mouthful as se pulled her arm through the sleeve of her jacket, stuffing the loaf back in her mouth as she buttoned up her pants and kicked into her shoes, bouncing into them properly as she crossed the room and to the stairs. She smiled as she past the master, dipping her head to her before rushing past, and searched for Modryn. When she found the dunmer, he was hunched over a table at the far side of the ground floor and grumbling to himself.

“Hey Modryn! Got somethin’ for me?”  
Modryn jumped at her sudden excited voice booming in his ear, his ruby eyes turning up towards her in a scowl.

“All better I see.”  
She nodded some, stuffing what remained of the bread in her mouth, tucking her hands behind her back as she swayed from her toes to the heel of her foot then back till she finished the mouthful and smirked at him.

“Got something for me?”  
Modryn eyed her up for a moment before turning back to his papers and nodded, holding up a piece of paper to her and she took it as he began speaking.

“One of your guild brothers has defaulted once again. Go see what the problem is this time.”  
Shia looked over the paper, her brow lifting some as she placed her hand on her hip and looked down at Modryn.

“Going easy on me, Modryn?”  
Modryn scowled slightly, she was right, he was going easy on her because of her recent injury. After Bruz’s words to him not that long ago about Shia, he was in a constant state of confusion when it came to her. He placed his palms against the table a little too hard as he stood up, glaring unintentionally at her.

“No, Shia, I am not going easy on you. This is the job I have given you and I expect you to complete it!”  
Shia blinked at his sudden outburst, her lips thinning out as she stared at him. He was still glaring at her, weather he realized it or not, and Shia could feel what ever connection she felt with him practically shatter as she stared into his ruby glare. 

“As you command, Boss.”   
Shia spun on her heels and walked away, Modryns’ gaze following her and he winced as the doors slammed behind her as she left the building. Well… That could have gone better. He slumped back down in his seat, groaning quietly to himself as he buried his face in his hands. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Shia stormed out of Chorrol and to the stables, smiling briefly at the stable boy as he pulled Ebony out for her and she jumped onto the steeds back, digging her heels into his sides to rush him forward and he step off in a quick sprint. Shia blinked hard, blurry trees rushing past as she rode Ebony in a quick sprint to get away from Chorrol. It wasn’t long till Ebony had to slow to a walk, and Shia rubbed her hands over her face as she shut her eyes tightly. Her mind briefly went back to the days she had spent bed ridden, his gentle care for her, helping her get clean and move into different poses to have a different view other then the ceiling.   
Her hands lowered and she looked down at Ebony as he came to a stop and looked back at her, whinnying gently as he bobbed his head up and down and she smiled as she gently brushed his neck.

“I’m okay… I promise.”  
Ebony whinnied once more before he started to walk again, slowly picking up his pace till he was set in a steady jogging pace. It didn’t take longer than the day to get to Bravil, Ebony was the fastest horse she knew of, and she was grateful for it, she needed to keep her mind busy. She found her guild brother parading on about some nonsense or other, that the guild didn’t have good jobs anymore and how he didn’t want to be part of it anymore. Shia sneered at him.

“Complete the job, Maglir… Or I will do it for you, again.”  
The bosmer rolled his eyes, reaching into a pouch on his belt and shoved a piece of paper to her chest.

“Here, halfling. The contract is yours.”  
Shia growled under her breath and shoved him back, her gaze narrowing on him as she spun around and left the lodge. She eyed over the contract, her feet leading her to the mages guild as she looked it over.

“Imp gall, huh?”  
Shia pushed the door to the mages guild open and asked around for the one who made the contract. The altmer was sweet and understanding of the situation, every faction has their little dramas that no one could understand completely, and agreed to have Shia complete her contract. Shia made her way back to the stables, thinking she saw an imp hanging around the entrance of a cave not that far away outside the city, and she climbed back onto Ebony.

“Shia?”  
She paused just as she was about to urge Ebony forward, her eyes trailing down at the voice and she smiled at the stable boy residing at Bravil’s stable.

“Yes, Laou?”  
The young boy stared up at her for a while, gnawing on his lower lip as he watched her.

“You…. You seem off…. Are you ok?”  
Shia’s ears perked up high as she stared at the boy, her jaw slack, and a gentle smile crossed her face.

“I’m fine, Laou.”  
The boy tilted his head some, staring up at her.

“You sure? You almost always stay longer than an hour.”  
Shia giggled quietly under her breath and smiled down at him.

“I will be back, Laou, don’t worry. I just need to go collect some things for someone.”  
Laou beamed up at her, his smile almost touching each ear.

“Do we get to practice spar again?!”  
Shia laughed loudly, her smile spreading wide and toothy.

“Of course. Don’t we always?”  
Laou squealed with delight as he stepped back from Ebony and ran over to his father coming out of the stable house, the two watching Shia as she urged Ebony forwards and quickly vanished over the hill tops. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shia grumbled under her breath as she drew her dagger and began gutting the imp she had just killed, the smell of his innards making her gag. She tossed the gall over into the pouch she made for them, taking count. Eight. Two to go. She stood up and grabbed the corners of the bag, inching her way further into the cave to see if she couldn’t spot more if the foul little imps. Her sapphire eyes bright in the dark cave as she had her natural gift of nighteye from her father, thankful for the sight, she inched her way into a large cave from the tunnels, peering around to see if there was anything around. 

It was quiet, almost too quiet, her ears twitching around as small pebbles came loose from the stone face and fell to the floor or droplets of water echoes in the cave. Shia stalked over to the center of the large opening, looking around, and her head snapped over to the far side her ears turning towards the far tunnel entrance as the flapping of wings echoed around the cave surface. A small smile cracked her lips and she drew her bow, sneaking closer to the sound of wings. Once close enough, she drew her bow, released, and the steel pointed edge buried itself into the skull of the little imp. 

Shia walked over to it and gutted it. It didn’t take long for her to collect the final gall and she made her way out of the cave. It was dark by time she got outside and a small sigh left her as it was too cloudy to even appreciate the stars. She stalked over to where she left Ebony and found him in a state of panic, she ran over to him and dropped her bag of gall as she grabbed his reigns and pulled his face down to hers, whispering gentle words to him, but he didn’t calm. Shia glanced around, her ears flicking around as she listened to everything around them, the sound of bones creaking made her heart jump into her throat and she snatched up her bag of imp gall and stuffed it into Ebony’s saddle pouch. 

Her horse reared back to stand on his back legs and whinned, loudly, and Shia turned her gaze just in time for a clawed skeletal hand to scrape across the left side of her face. She cried out and jumped away, covering the bleeding and looked up to see a Lich stomping towards her.

“What in oblivion are you doing out in the woods?!”  
Shia drew her bow and released an arrow as quickly as she could, the steel tip burring deep into the Lich’s gut and caused it to recoil. Shia stood and ran over to Ebony, grabbing his reigns and jumping quickly onto his back to urge him forward. Shia was good the a weapon, but a Lich? Nope. She wasn’t stupid enough to do that by herself. 

When she reached Bravil’s stables, she had to close her eyes to keep the blood from getting into them, grumbling under her breath at how clumsy she was.

“Shia?!”  
Her ears perked hearing her name and the reigns of her mount were taken from her as Ebony was lead into the stables. Large hands grabbed her around the waist and she slide down from the saddle.

“Stay here. I’ll go get a cloth.”  
Shia nodded some, her head tilting slightly. The stable boys father, sweet man. Shia waited patiently, his footsteps returning and a quiet small gasp came from the other side as a cold wet cloth was pressed to her face.

“Laou. Go back inside.”  
Shia’s ears turned towards the voices, the cloth still washing away the blood.

“Is she going to be ok?”  
The small shaky voice made her smile and giggle, enough blood wiped away for her to open one eye and she peered over at Laou.

“I’m a big girl, Laou. I’ll be fine.”  
The boy smiled widely at her words and his father grunted.

“You might be, but this eye is debatable. We should get you to the mages guild for a healing potion.”  
Shia nodded slightly as she was pulled up to her feet. She grabbed the bag of gall before Laou’s father dragged her into the city. The bleeding was slow but still there and she was mostly blind, Laou’s father keeping hold of her hand as he lead her threw the streets and to the mages guild. Once they arrived, they were greeted with a large smile followed by a horrified gasp.

“Does it really look that bad?”  
Shia laughed as she could feel the glar from all in the room around her and her hand was taken from Laou’s father and lead into the back of the hall. Her ears perked as there was grinding sounds and ticking, a loud growling hiss leaving her lips as something was put into the wound that stung like lick she was just licked by a flame atonach.

“Sit still you big baby.”  
Shia ground her teeth together, her good eye glaring at Aryarie as she put more of what ever it was into the wound.

“Here.”  
She tossed the bag of gall to the other side of them and the altmers eyes glanced over at it before lookin back at what she was doing.

“Thank you, Shia.”  
Aryarie smiled as she pulled back and grabbed a health potion, handing it to Shia.

“Bottoms up, little halfling.”  
Shia grumbled under her breath and downed the potion, sticking her tongue out when she was finished and wiggled her shoulders as the bitter liquid went down.

“So gross.”  
The altmer laughed loudly with a smile as she bandaged Shia’s face, careful of her ears, and stepped back once she was done.

“Your eye should still have full function. No need to worry.”  
Aryarie spun and there was some other noises that Shia couldn’t pick out and she leaned over to watch as the altmer was scooping a pale green goop into a vial and sealed it with a cork. 

“Here.”  
She passed the vial to Shia with a smile.

“It will help heal the wound and the scar should be minimal. Once a day.”  
Shia looked at the goop, her ears pressing ot her head as she peeked up at the altmer who just grinned at her and she sighed.

“Okay, okay. Thank you for this.”  
The altmer waved her hand, smiling still.

“Face wounds always look worse then they are. Just how it is. You’ll be fine. But I recommend you get back to Chorrol to rest for at least a day or two before doing more work.”  
Shia groaned loudly as she rose from her seat and wobbled dramatically.

“MORE rest!? I just got out from broken ribs!”  
Aryarie laughed loudly.

“Stop being accident prone, little halfling.”  
Shia smiled over at the women, scrunching her nose playfully. Laou’s father waited for Shia outside the guild, smiling once she had returned and they both walked back to the stables. Laou had fallen asleep again, in the stables this time however, and Shia giggled as Ebony had laid down next to the boy. Shia walked over to her horse and gently pet his mane as Laou’s father picked the boy up and began to carry him inside. He looked back over at Shia as Ebony stood up and shifted the ground with his hoof before she began to lead him out.

“You are leaving?”  
She nodded some, smiling.

“Sadly. It’s recommended I get bed rest, and I do miss my bed.”  
The both laughed softly.

“I’ll let him know, don’t worry.”  
Shia smiled warmly at Laou’s father and climbed up onto Ebony and urged him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes... I know she get's hurt a lot.... But when I was doing the guild... SO DID I! lol.  
> I just rushed in and started smacking everything that moved (Yes I sucked at team work when others came with me) And would always almost leave with next to no health... But!! Just makes next chapter more fun!


	8. Chapter 8

Shia watched as the sun rose, staring at the beautiful orange and yellow hues in the clouds. She made a quiet humming sound of wonder as her mind trailed to question what the clouds would look like if they could have a brilliant blue hue instead of orange, the thought made her giggle and she was cut off abruptly as Ebony reared back and snorted in annoyance. She leaned over to see she almost ran over someone and she frowned.

“So sorry!”  
The person looked up and Shia smiled widely to see it was Lum and she giggled softly.

“Distracted are you, Lum?”  
The orc snorted softly and he laughed, looking up at Shia and his large smile faded as he looked upon her face.

“What in oblivion happened to your face?!”  
Shia made a quiet sound and reached up to touch the bandages. She smiled at him as she unmounted Ebony and walked to the front of her horse, letting Lum touch her face as he checked her over.

“There was a lich in the woods, not sure where it came from. I didn’t notice, I was worried about Ebony when he panicked.”  
Lum made a quiet noise of acknowledgement as he dropped one of his hands to her shoulder and smiled as he wrapped her up in his other arm and started to lead her to the stables.

“Well, as long as you are safe, I say!”  
Shia laughed quietly as Lum went on speaking about his own contract as they dropped Ebony off at the stables and went inside Chorrol. She smiled widely at him as he paused mid-step as they looked over to the fighters guild court yard and saw Kruz out in the field with bow in hand, practicing. Lum grinned down at Shia as he slipped from around her and snuck over to the courtyard, inching closer to his brother till he was right behind him and roared loudly behind the smaller orc. Kruz practically jumped out of his skin, releasing an arrow that flew past the target and embedded itself into the stone wall of the city. 

“You ass!”  
Shia laughed loudly as Kruz threw down his bow and tackled his brother, the two of them now wrestling in the mud. Shia walked over to them and leaned on the fence, smirking as Lum fought to keep his brother in a choke hold and she grinned down at them.

“Kruz, you’re losing your touch.”  
The brothers looked up at Shia and grinned, Lum releasing his brother from the hold and they both clamored to their feet.

“nice seeing you too, Shia.”  
Kruz tapped his eye brow gently, sucking in a breath as he pointed towards her.

“What happened to your face?”  
Shia laughed softly.

“I have a feeling that is going to be the question of the day.”  
The brothers laughed softly and followed her inside as she headed for the door and she told them of her previous contract. Kruz remained silence as he listened while Lum made odd comments about their ex -bosmer brother.

“That little shit… I’m of half a mind to go beat his worthless ass.”  
Shia laughed at Lum, shaking her head at him.

“Down boy. He’s not our issue anymore.”  
Kruz laughed then, shaking his head at his brother before they parted ways to go wash while Shia went up the steps and dropped down on her usual bed space for a short nap. Her ears flicked to the side as the floor creaked and she tilted her head to look and see what made it do so and her heart leaped into her throat when she saw Modryn coming down the stairs from the Masters office. 

Shia sat up quickly and grabbed her back from the foot of her bed and began to rummage through it as if she had some purpose in doing so other then trying to avoid the dunmer as his footsteps paused then continued and got closer to her.

“You’re back I see.”  
Shia’s ears pressed to the top of her head some, trying to camouflage the bandages.

“That I am.”  
There was a second of silence.

“Well?”  
Shia grumbled slightly, leaning up and rested her elbows on her knees as she spoke to Modryn with her back turned.

“Our brother Maglir defected to Blackwood company. I finished his contract for him, again.”  
Modryn tilted his head slightly, brow lifted.

“Again? You told me he completed the job before.”  
Shia sighed, stuffing random items into her bag to seem busy, but ended up just pulling everything out just to stuff it all back in.

“Yes, well, the guild is my family. I protect my family, even if they are being stupid.”  
Modryn stared at her for a while longer before he finally let out an annoyed grunt.

“Yes, well… Good work. Here’s your cut.”  
Shia tilted her head to the side as the clinking of coins sounded by her ear and she reached over her shoulder to take it but Modryn pulled the purse back as she still kept her back to him.

“Listen… About my… Out burst the day before. I wish to apologize. My mind was else where and I took it out on you.”  
Shia shook her head slightly, her shoulder slumping.

“Water under the bridge, boss.”  
Modryn frowned slightly at her words, pulling the coin purse back completely from her reach and placed his other hand on his belt.

“It that is true… Then turn around and look at me when we talk.”  
Shia sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

“I would prefer not to.”  
She could hear the sharp intake of breath Modryn took, no doubt to control his temper, and she sighed once again. She remained crouched over her bag as she turned towards him, the bandaged side of her head showing first and she turned enough where she could see him out of the corner of her good eye. His jaw dropped open and the coin purse slipped form his fingers.

“What in Azura’s name-“  
Shia smirked slightly and cut him off.

“Happened to my face? You are the third… No, fourth, person to ask that.”  
She turned back to her bag and sighed as she stood up and walked to the edge of her bed and sat down, pulling out the vile of green goop she was given. 

“I got smacked by a lich when I finished the contract for Maglir.”  
Shia reached up and tried to find the edge of the bandages with much difficulty. The sound of armor clinking together came up close behind her and the bed bowed under the new weight, her hands slapped away and she turned to see Modryn glaring at the bandage as he began to remove it for her. Her brow rose as she watched him with her good eye, he wasn’t glaring at her, but he was angry. She turned her face forward when he began to unravel the bandage and Shia grabbed the vile of goop and opened the top. She recoiled once the smell hit her nose and held it at arm’s length as she covered her nose.

“What in the name of the nine is that shit?!”  
Modryn looked over her shoulder as she held the vile away from her and he laughed softly.

“No doubt your wounds were used as a test for a new combination of ingredients.”  
Shia scowled as she looked at the vile, her ears flattening again against her head as she brought it closer to her again, prepared for the smell.

“Remind me to hit Aryaire next time I visit Bravil…”  
Modryn laughed again, pushing the bandages away as they finally came loose from around her head and she climbed off the bed to throw them away proper. Shia stared after him as he crossed the room, covering her good eye to test her sight of the other, and she smiled widely as it worked just as good. Modryn spun around and took in a deep breath as he saw her face, his chest acing as he stared at the three angry red lines across her eye. She was busy looking at the vile and debating on using its contents again, not noticing Modryn as he came close to her until he took her hand in his and removed the vile. 

Shia watched him carefully as he poured out some of the goo and reached up to her face to apply it, her eyes locked on his face. Her ears turned towards him as her tail twitched at the sting of the goo on the scratches, and she smiled slightly.

“Such a sad expression for the hard ass second in command of the fighters guild.”  
Modryn blinked and looked at Shia as she spoke, a grin cracking over his lips as he poked her cheek bone where the longest scratch ended and she squeaked quietly at the sting it caused. 

“Do shut up.”  
Shia grinned at him. Back to normal it would seem, she made a mental note and closed her eyes as Modryn applied more goo, careful not to cause more pain. When he finished, Shia’s eyes remained closed and her head bobbed slightly which made Modryn stare a little worried before a quiet purring sound came from her and he couldn’t help but laugh as he realized she had fallen asleep. 

He stood and carefully laid her down, supporting her head till it hit the pillow and pushed her legs up into the bed. As he turned to walk away, he paused as something warm and soft wrapped around his wrist and he looked over to see Shia’s tail wrapped around his wrist. He smirked slightly and took a step back, gently uncoiling the tail and setting it back on the bed with the rest of her, his fingers skimming over her shoulder and hovered there before pulling back. He slipped away from the bed and froze in his step as the sight of the two orc brothers standing at the top of the stairs, grinning, made his dark cheeks flush.

“Are you just going to stand there gawking, or do you have work to do!?”  
The brothers yipped and spun around quickly as they retreated, Lum laughing loudly as Kruz made a comment hinting that the boss needed to get laid so he would stop being a prick. Modryn shook his head and covered his face with his hands as he rubbed the flush from his cheeks before following down the steps, leaving Shia to rest from her travels.


	9. Chapter 9

Quiet little gasps slipped past his lips, his brow knitting together, soft palms spread out wide against his torso and tracing the old scars that decorated his shoulders. His eyes peeked open to see the sweet smile and delicate features of her face, the scars across her eye, and her quiet purring echoing in his ears. She was straddling his hips, pushing herself against him as she dipped down and licked the skin of his neck and he groaned, grabbing her thighs. Her long hair free and tickling his side as it swayed to her movements on top of him, her tail swaying gently and wrapping around his leg as his hips bucked upwards into her. He groaned again, his head falling back, and she giggled softly as she licked along his neck once again and to his ears, nipping at the tip gently. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and he stared up at her as she leaned back and climbed off his lap. Her naked form swaying across his room as he reached out to pull her back into his grasp.

The loud thud woke him first, then the pain. Modryn growled as he pushed himself up from the floor and rubbed the side of his head as he leaned against his bed, looking around his house for a brief moment till his eyes trailed down toward his trousers. Oh that’s just great. He stared in partial wonder and partial rage at the raging hardon that now pitched his trousers into a generous tent. He pulled his leg up and rested his elbow against his knee, his head against his hand, as he stared down at it for a while. 

He rubbed his hand over his face, his lip curled into a partial snarl as his hardon wasn’t going away, his eyes shut tightly and the image of Shia sauntering around his cabin naked made him throb painfully. A deep growl sounded in his chest as he gave up and reached into his trousers, his fingers curling around his ridged cock and began a steady pace of stroking himself. His head fell back against his mattress as he pulled on himself, groaning, it had been far too long since he indulged in this.   
His hand quickened its pace, his mind fishing as he began picturing dark skinned dunmer women bend over his bed and much to his surprise, he softened. 

He glanced down at himself and his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to imagine taking a dark elf women against the wall, and still nothing, his libido was having none of that. He sighed inward and his hand slowed, his head tilted back once again and he gnawed his lower lip as he imagined Shia again. Her hips facing him with her ass in the air and pressed hard into his mattress as she cried out his name, and in his imagining, he barely touched his cock before his release snuck up on him. His hips arched from the floor as he grit his teeth, gripping himself as his release splattered onto the floor of his cabin. 

After a few deep breaths, he lifted his head up and looked down at himself, a slight embarrassed growl running deep in his chest from the premature release as he got up to gather a cloth and clean up the mess. As he cleaned, his mind drifted back to Shia, her smile and the way she always seemed to beam when she saw him. He paused in his mid-cleanings, glancing back down at himself and groaned. It was like he was a horny teenager all over again, great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shia was sitting with her favorite orc brothers at breakfast, giggling as she watched them fight over the last piece of venison. She grinned as they were distracted with each other and reach over, snatching the meat off the plate and cutting a sliver off of it and stuffed it into her mouth. She made a mocking moan as she chewed the meat, the brothers halting their glaring contest and looked over to her as she stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth. She grinned at them as they glowered and opened their mouths, most likely to saw something outlandish, and she grabbed their forks quickly and stabbed two cuts from the meat and stuffed them into their mouths. 

It happened so fast that Lum sat stunned with the meat hanging from his mouth wile Kruz and Shia laughed loudly at him, pointing as he finally regained himself and gnawed on the meat as he glared playfully at Shia. She smiled widely at him, grinned as she snatched up an apple from the middle of the table and began peeling it with her knife. The brothers watched as the skin of the apple turned into a thin string that dangled as she peeled, Lum smirking some as he looked up at her face as she tilted her head to see better. She still wore a bandage till the wound was completely healed, making it hard for her to do things she was so used too. Such as walking threw doors. 

“So, Shia… Got anyone you like?”  
Her hand slipped at Kruz’s sudden question and she was lucky to miss her thumb with the knife as she looked up at him with a wide eye.

“Where the hell did that come from!?”  
Kruz shrugged playfully as he leaned back in his chair and Lum grinned, snickering softly.

“Just a question. You’ve been with us here in Chorrol long enough, you must have a crush on someone, no?”  
Shia felt her cheeks turn bright red and she focused back on peeling her apple, her lips pressing into a thin line.

“Maybe.”  
Lum lifted a brow and smirked, leaning forwards in his seat.

“Maybe? Do we get to know, or guess?”  
Shia rolled her eyes and cast a playful glare over at the brothers. Their attention turning towards the front door as it opened and Modryn walked inside. 

“Hey-ya Boss.”  
Modryn looked over at Lum as he practically beamed his greetings and the dunmer scoffed softly.

“Good morning.”  
Shia smiled over at Modryn as he looked her way and he smirked back as he made his way up the steps. Kruz grinned as he gently kicked Lum under the table, their attention coming back to Shia.

“Come on, Shia. Tell us who it is.”  
She blinked, her ears perking high as she looked away from Modryn as he walked up the steps and toward the brothers, her lips turning up in a sheepish grin.

“To oblivion with you both! I’m not telling you who it is!”  
The brothers laughed lightly, Kurz’s eye glancing to the side to see Modryn had paused on his journey up the stairs, his ruby gaze on the table as they spoke.

“Why not? I’m dying to know over here!”  
Lum leaned back in his seat, placing his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

“Our beloved halfling is growing up, falling in love, and keeping it all to herself! I’m hurt Kruz! So very hurt!”  
Kurz laughed loudly, looking toward his brother after spotting Modryn turning his whole body toward the railing, listening in.

“Oh but brother, you forget. We already have our suspicions.”  
Kruz leaned over to his brother, placing an arm on the back of his chair as he did so and grinned over at Shia whose ears have turned upright and facing them as her cheeks slowly turned pink.

“You…. Ah… You do?”  
Her ears lay flat against the top of her head now as she blushed bright red as they both nodded in unison. 

“Oh, but we do.”  
Shia coughed nervously, as she sliced her apple into wedges and stuffed one into her mouth. She looked away from the brothers as they smirked at her, Lum’s grin broadening as he leaned forwards.

“Does he by chance have dark skin?”  
Shia glared over at Lum and his question, stuffing more apple into her mouth. Then Kruz leaned in.

“Black hair?”  
Shia turned her glare at Kruz, stuffing more apple into her mouth. 

“perhaps having a name that starts with an M--?”  
This time, Shia choked on her apple and lunched across the table at Lum who quickly got out of his seat, laughing loudly as he ran away from the angry half breed. Kruz laughed as he rose from his seat and walked over to the wall below the railing that Modryn was leaning on and he smirked slightly as he heard the dunmer grumble at him.

“Admit it… You like that you know.”  
Kruz glanced up at Modryn to see the dunmer had his eyes on Shia and he smirked more. 

“You’ve always had a stick up your ass about some things. Relax once in a while… It’s ok to have someone other than yourself.”  
Kruz pushed off the wall as Shia jumped on Lum’s back and started to strangle him with all her affection and he ran over to them and pulled the girl off from his brother, laughing hard. Modryn watched them a while longer, his heart fluttering as Shia caught sight of him and she beamed as she smiled large and toothy in his direction. He waved his hand at her and smiled, watching her as she spun around and punched Kruz on the shoulder, and he smiled a little bit more before turning away from the scene and made his way up the steps to the masters office for his weekly duties.


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s going on?”  
Kruz glanced over at the voice, grunting as he watched a nord recruit come up to him. There was now a small gathering at the base of the step towards the masters office when Shia came home with out the masters son from the cave she was sent to investigate. Modryn had his arms folded firmly across his chest as he watched along side the crowed, his brow knitted together with worry when they saw Shia start talking after having the master stare at her for a very long time. Vilena spoke a few words and everyone strained to hear them, everyone holding their breath as the word ‘dead’ became more audible. 

“You incompetent half breed!”  
Kruz’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his brothers arm when Lum tried to rush forward to Shia, the master bringing her hand back and sending it down across Shia’s cheek. The master was grieving, everyone knew it, but the way she addressed Shia as a half breed was like poison to an open wound. Shia’s ears pressed tightly to her head as the master continued to scream.

“Everyone says bad luck follows a half breed! Did I listen? No! Now my son is dead!”  
Shia stood with her eyes closed, her tail stiff as a board as she remained a punching bag as the master slapped her again. 

“Get out of my sight! You are demoted and removed from this hall to return to Cheydinhal!”  
The orc siblings growled under their breath as the master shoved at Shia’s shoulders to send her back a step, and she complied by taking a couple steps back, her eyes glued to the floor. She waited another second before turning on her heels and walked down the steps, her eyes glued down as she past everyone gathered around.

“MODRYN!”  
The dunmer jumped out of his skin at the masters shrill voice calling him and he tore his worried gaze from Shia and up the steps, staring at the elderly women as she glared down at him and he sighed heavily before going up the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shia sat on the bed she usually occupied, fingers thumbing absently at her cloak as her pack rested beside her and full of her belongings. She stared out the window, lost in thought as she picked at the fabric in her hands. 

“Shia?”  
She blinked rapidly and looked over to the voice, a weak smile spreading across her face.

“Hey Lum…”  
She watched as Lum crossed the room over to her and sat down on the bed close to her, his gaze never leaving her.

“You holding up alright?”  
Shia lost her weak smile and looked at the floor, nodding slightly as she did.

“Yeah… I guess…”  
She looked back up at Lum, trying to smile again.

“I get to see Bruz again.”  
Lum smiled sadly at her and nodded as he placed his large hand on her back and rubbed it gently as she drew in a shaky breath. Closing her eyes, she leaned into Lum and rested against his shoulder as he held her as they fell into silence. He glanced down at her for a second, a small smirk growing on his lips.

“Hey, at least you weren’t kicked out, right?”  
Shia laughed bitterly and swatted his shoulder, grinning at him as he played up the slap and fell back onto her bed with a loud playful cry of pain. Shia rolled her eyes at him and giggled as she stood up and kicked his boot.

“Bed hog.”  
He grinned up at her and she smiled warmly, finally, and Lum rolled off her bed and picked up her bag for her.

“Kruz is waiting down stairs.. He wants to have one more drink with you before you leave.”  
Shia smiled warmly as Lum spoke and offered his arm to her and she giggled as she laced her slender limb with his and hugged his arm as he tugged her along. Their pace slowed as they past the steps to the masters offce, her voice carrying easily as she screamed in grief at Modryn. Shia looked up at saw the dunmer standing tall, his face bitter, and his ruby eyes glanced in her direction and a small sad smile crossed her face as her ears pressed to her head as his gaze flicked back to the master as she screamed even more.

“Don’t worry about him, Shia. The man is resilient.”  
Shia looked up at Lum as he spoke, and the orc smiled warmly at her as they descended the steps.

“’Bout time you got here. I’m dyin’ for that drink.”  
Shia giggled softly as Kruz took her other arm and laced it in his, the brothers escorting her out of the building arm in arm as they made their way to the inn for a drink. Shia laughed loudly as they tried entering the door at the same time and ended up wedged in the frame, it only made her laugh more as they tried to wiggle free and only got more stuck till she ran up behind them and gave them a good shove that they finally got unstuck. 

She laughed even more as she ended up landing on top of them as they crashed into the floor, the guests within joining in on the laughter once they saw who was creating the commotion. The trio were like their own group of siblings, watching out for each other, and always had the most fun no matter where they were. Shia was first on her feet and giggled like mad as the brothers started to shove each other again as they tried to get up first and pull Shia’s seat out for her, grinning as they both ordered a drink for her at the same time too. She couldn’t stop the uncontrollable laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shia trailed behind Lum as he hauled his brother out of the inn, completely hammered, and giggled as they stumbled over each other. Her smile growing as Lum looked over at her and blew her a kiss.

“Take care of yourself, sister. And know to call on us if you ever need.”  
Shia’s smile dropped a little as she nodded and readjusted her bag on her shoulder, watching the brothers head back to the guild hall. Her lips pressed into a deep frown as she watched them get further away and her eyes dropped to her feet before she started a slow trudge towards the city gates. She made it halfway before a coughing sound to her side caught her attention and her gaze shot up to look see Modryn walking over to her in the most casual shirt and pants she had ever seen him in.

“Not going to say goodbye?”  
Her ears pressed against her head as she smiled at him, trying to sound carefree.

“Why, boss, you lookin’ out for me again?”  
He laughed, bitterly, and walked over to her. He reached out and took her bag from her shoulder and hoisted it over his own and walked ahead of her, her sapphire gaze stuck on him as she remained frozen in place. When he spun around to look at her she shook her head and skipped to catch up to him and they walked to the stables in silence. Modryn went about getting Ebony ready for her as she watched him in surprise, her brow arched his in wonder as she watched as his movements still and his head lower.

“I’m sorry that this happened.”  
Shia frowned at his words, shaking her head some.

“Don’t worry about it… I’m sure I can understand her side of it all, you know, once I’m done wanting to slap her back.”  
Modryn laughed bitterly again as he turned to look at Shia.

“You did not deserve that.”  
Shia smiled lightly as she watched him, a slight bitter giggle leaving her.

“No one deserves most things that come their way, boss. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”  
Modryin sighed heavily.

“Will you stop calling me that?”  
Shia tilted her head slightly as she stared at him.

“Boss? Why? You are my superior, no?”  
Modryn grumbled as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head.

“Not any more, no. I’ve been suspended.”  
Shia’a mouth dropped open wide as she stared at Modryn, his ruby eyes dropped to the floor as he shrugged.

“It’s probably about time anyways. I’m too old for—”  
His sentence was cut off as Shia lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his body, her eyes shut tightly as she pressed her face into his chest.

“I’m sorry! So sorry!”  
Modryn’s arms spread out wide as Shia clung to his chest, apologizing profusely. He smiled slightly as he gradually closed his arms around her shaking shoulders and rubbed her back casually.

“Why are you sorry? It was my own doing.”  
Shia shook her head, leaning closer into his chest as she gripped the back of his shirt.

“If I had gone sooner! Or moved faster! I could have brought him home! None of this would have happened!”  
Modryn frowned as she sobbed out each word and he grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him as he took a half step back from her.

“Listen, you did everything you could to help them, no one could have known what would of happened. This is not your fault.”  
Shia’s ears pressed against her head as she stared up at Modryn with tear filled eyes, her grip still tight on his shirt.

“Besides… I was already thinking to retire. I’m too old for this. Maybe I can take up painting?”  
Shia let out a stifled giggle at his words, shaking her head.

“I’m sure you could… The mighty Modryn might look silly with paint brush in hand at first though.”  
He laughed quietly as Shia finally let go of his shirt and rubbed her hands across her face as she mumbled.

“I am sad, though.”  
She looked up at Modryn, her ears perking as her head tilted.

“I won’t be able to see you as often as I would like anymore.”  
Shia’s face burned as her cheeks blushed, her eyes wide as plates as she stared at Modryn and he smiled sweetly at her. He watched her stare at him or a moment before turning his attention back to the saddle on Ebony and began to fasten it, waiting for Shia to catch up to his words.

“You… ah.. You like.. seeing me?”  
He laughed quietly.

“And talking with you, sitting with you. You are rather enjoyable company.”  
Shia made a quiet ‘oh’ sound, almost as if disappointed with just being ‘good company’ and Modryn turned around as he fastened the last strap and looked at Shia, her ears plastered to the top of her head as her eyes fell to the ground.

“That… Came out not as I intended. What I mean is…”  
He reached out to her and traced his hand across her jaw line and made her look up at him, her cheek covered in a light pink blush as she watched him come closer to her. 

“I enjoy having you in my life, with you leaving.. It seems as though I am loosing something important.”  
Shia’s cheek flared up even more and turned a bright red.

“I’ll write you?”  
He smiled broadly at her, nodding.

“That will help your absence… Yes.”  
He watched her carefully, pondering as his thumb traced across her cheek.

“I want to look into a few things… In the near future, should I require help—”  
Shia nodded deeply, grabbing his hand in hers as she leaned into his touch.

“Call on me.”  
Modryn smiled down at her as she leaned into his touch, a low purr coming from her as he ran his thumb across her cheek. When she finally stepped back and mounted Ebony, he held onto her hand as she backed her horse out from the stable and onto the road. Modryn watched as Shia kept her head turned to watch him in turn as Ebony urged forward along he road, and before he knew it, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So.... This chapter kind of sucks/is very short.   
> Moving houses and breaking from being on a role with writing makes your brain break! Next chapter will be better and longer!

“Twenty one…”  
Ivera stared at the ceiling, her ears pressed against her pillow.

“Twenty two…”  
Her tail swayed back and forth in both boredom and expectancy. 

“Twenty three...”  
Her tail whipped around and slapped the side of the bed as she lazily bounced her hand.

“Twenty four…”  
A quiet chuckle made her eyes finally pry away from the ceiling and she looked at the door way, smirking as Bruz leaned against the frame with his arms folded over his chest.

“Bored are we?”  
Shia dropped back against her pillow, groaning loudly.

“Very, yes…. Did you know there are…. Thirty… cracks in the ceiling?”  
Shia nodded slightly as she finished talking and Bruz came closer, tilting his head at an awkward angle to see where she was staring.

“Hmm, you really are bored.”  
Shia giggles and swats Bruz’s leg with her tail as she continues to stare at the ceiling. He smirks as he drops down on the bed next to her and extends a hand, dropping a piece of paper over her eyes.

“A letter came for you.”  
Shia squeaked rather loudly as her sight was blocked momentarily by the paper before she giggled and sat up, flipping the letter over in her hands. Shia could feel her cheeks instantly warm as she recognized the writing and a small smile crossed her lips as she traced over the words with her fingers as she read, Bruz chuckled off to the side.

“What does our dear dunmer want?”  
Shia looked up at Bruz and scrunched her nose playfully, smirking as she looked back at the paper.

“Don’t give me that… You always have the same look on your face when Modryn writes.”  
She smirks still as she reads over the letter, her smirk fading as she reached part way down and inhaled sharply.

“Everything ok?”  
Shia nodded slightly and looked up at Bruz, opening her mouth to speak but lost her words and closed her mouth again. She stared at the orc for a long while, her brow arched high before she finally began to speak again.

“Modryn wants my help with something… May I…?”  
Bruz waved his hand with a smirk, nodding his head some.

“Go on. I have no new contracts anyways. Seems everyone is constantly running to that Blackwood company instead of us.”  
Shia nodded and smiled brightly as she launched herself at Bruz, hugging him tightly before jumping off the bed and ran about the room and collected her things. Bruz watched, humored at how rushed she was, and he leaned on his knees. 

“Be careful with this, alright?”  
Shia paused and looked over at Bruz as he spoke, her head tilting to the side as she watched him.

“Modryn was removed from the guild, and now asking a favor of you… Do not let his present become your future.”  
Shia smiled and walked over to Bruz and dropped back down on the bed next to him. She leaned against his arm gently and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as her tail swayed side to side casually. 

“Oh Bruz… I love you.”   
She looked up at him and smiled widely as he peered down at her with an unamused frown and she only smiled more as she wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged it.

“I will be careful, Bruz. I promise.”  
The large orc let out a defeated huff and closed his eyes as he shook his head. He removed his arm from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulder and pulled her close, hugging her tight. 

“Good.”  
Bruz gently nuzzled his tusk against the top of her head before letting her go and gently pushed her off the bed.

“Now get ready, before this gets all sappy and stupid.”  
Shia giggled loudly at his words as she returned to gathering the items she needed to for the trip and stuffed them in her bag. She smiled over at Bruz as he remained seated on the bed and watched her, smirking as she ran back over to him and kissed his cheek before slinging her bag over her shoulder and running out for the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! It's still short!! -face palms- It's hard to get back into the groove of writing after my move... BUT! I am kind of whizzing past the main story of the fighters guild by doing this... Which isn't too to bad... I think...

Shia stumbled as she walked, her eyes glued to the ground and hands cupped over her mouth. When she arrived back in Chorrol, she was greeted with open arms and a private moment of rare tenderness from Modryn before they got to work. Getting information on Blackwood company was easy enough, even infiltrating them was a piece of cake. 

Shia shook her head and shut her eyes tightly as she paused outside of Mordyn's cabin, trying to recompose herself before opening the door. It was later in the day, and no doubt about it, Modryn would be practicing his god awful painting practice. Shia finally pushed the door open enough to slip inside and shut the door firmly behind her, Modryn’s ruby gaze lifting from his paints as she entered.

“Ah, good. You’re back. What news do you have of Riverside?”  
Shia slumped against the door with his question, her forehead pressing against the wood as her ears pressed tightly to her head, her tail tucked tight between her legs.

“Dead…”  
She spoke barely above a whisper and Modryn put his pallet of paints and brush down as he took a step over to her.

“What?”  
Shia lifted from the door, glaring at the wood as her emotions bubbled over.

“Their all dead… Everyone. The livestock, the people, families… They…”  
Her voice trailed of and she punched the door, growling loudly, and caused Modryn to jump slightly from the sudden outburst, his lips pressing into a deep frown.

“I know how you much feel…. But this wasn’t your fault.”  
Shia frowned, leaning back against the door.

“Isn’t it?! I took the hist, I went to Riverside, I…. I killed them.”  
She sank down onto her knees, staring blankly at the door as tears weld up and sprung from her eyes. Modryn knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, his brow knitted together in worry as he held onto her.

“It was not your fault. You could not have known.”  
Shia closed her eyes and frowned, shaking her head as she pushed the tears from her face, her breath hitching as she leaned back against his chest.

“Master is right… Half breeds only ever bring bad luck and misery…”  
Modryn clicked his tongue and took hold of her shoulders, spinning her around to face him.

“Now you listen to me, Shialaevar.”  
Shia’s gaze grew wide as he spoke her name almost perfectly, her ears pressing tightly to her head as she stared up at him with wet eyes.

“You will do better not to listen to what anyone. You are perfect, in all ways…”  
He glared down at her, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

“And you most certainly have done no wrong by me.”  
Shia frowned deeply and leaned into him, pressing her face against his chest as a loud sob ripped past her throat. Modryn released her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, shutting his eyes tightly as he rested his cheek against the top of her head and held her as she began to cry, hard, against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she clung to the back of his shirt, her ears twitching against his cheek as she hiccupped and cried. They remained seated at the door for what felt like an eternity until Shia finally calmed down and Modryn tilted his head back and looked down at her, his lips pressing into a slight frown as he found she had fallen asleep against in his arms. 

He sighed quietly and shifted his position, testing to see if she would wake, but when she didn’t he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed and lay her down. He brushed stray hair form her face, his thumb tracing across her cheek as he wiped at the dry tears on her skin. Her brow knitted together at the contact and she shifted, rolling to her side and in turn wrapped herself around him. Her tail curled around his leg and kept him in place and he sighed heavily but made no attempts to remove her from him, but instead he reached over and began to gently pet her hair and ears till she was purring in her sleep. 

He will worry about other details when she woke and was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.... When I did the Quest at Riverside, I wanted to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer!!!

Shia stared at the back wall with no particular thought, her hands clasped idly around her mug of ale. She had decided to stop off at the local in for a drink before heading over to see Modryn, having completed her task of wiping out the Blackwood company and reported it back to the guild Master. Shaking her head, she brought the mug up to her lips and took a long drink, her face soured as she pulled the mug back and licked her lips as she stared down into the liquid. She wasn’t one to do it in public because of the looks she had received back in Elsweyr, but Shia was always one to enjoy a helping of cream of milk in her ale. 

A quiet sigh slipped past her lips and she placed her mug down, rubbing her face with one of her hands before her face collided with the table in an exhausted attempt to have logic and reality catch up with her.

“Now this is an interesting sight.”  
Shia lifted her head just barely and a small smirk grew on her lips as she stared up at the familiar looking face. 

“Keld. What are you doing here?”  
The nord shrugged his shoulders and smirked as he took a seat across from Shia as she tilted her head so that she was resting on her chin. 

“Had a job close by and wanted to check on my favorite little halfling.”  
Shia giggled quietly as her ears perked and pressed to the top of her head, her eyes closing as she sighed heavily. 

“Long day?”  
She giggled again, opening her eyes and watched as Keld ordered a drink from the inn keeper before speaking.

“You could say that… I’m sure you will hear about it if you go to the guild hall.”  
She sat up as the inn keeper returned with a tray of drinks and placed them down on the table, casting Shia a strange look as a mug of milk was placed down in the middle of the two new beverages Keld had requested. Shia’s brow lifted high as she looked over at the nord and he simply grinned as he took the mug of milk and poured a generous amount into one of the new ale mugs and slid it over to her. Shia glanced to the side, her ears pressed to the top of her head as she saw a couple of the inn’s guests cast side ways glances at her and Keld as the milk was poured.

“Keld…”  
The nord ignored her quiet protest and picked up his own mug and took a large gulp before setting it down.

“You look like hell, Shia. Forget them. A women should be able to indulge in her guilty pleasures.”  
Shia giggled quietly as Keld looked at her mug, tipping his own towards it.

“Besides, I sampled it once. It actually isn’t that mad.”  
This time she laughed, cupping her hands around the mug as she smiled at him.

“Keld, you said it tasted like piss.”  
The nord tilted his head to the side some, glancing at the ceiling as if thinking it over before his lips pressed into a mock frown as his eyes closed and eyebrows lifted high. He leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other as he grinned.

“Okay, it did. But you enjoy it. So who cares?”  
Shia shook her head and smiled as she brought the mug to her lips and took a long sip, her eyes closing as a quiet purr of contentment slipped past her throat. Keld simply grinned as he watched her drink the milked ale, his eyes casting to the side and glared at the other guests in the room over top his own mug as they stared in mild disgust of the halfling, but quickly turned away to mind their own as Keld met their eyes with his murderous stare. 

He looked back over at Shia when he heard her sigh, and a little too loudly, lick her lips before looking back at him and smiled her cheeks now a little pink from enjoying her drink a little too much and almost finished it in one go. 

“Better?”  
He asked his question with a chuckle as he watched her trace the rim of her mug with a finger then lick it before she nodded her answer to him and smiled, almost drunk. 

“Thank you, Keld.”  
He dipped his head towards her as she thanked him and smiled.

“Anything for your favorite little halfling.”  
Shia giggled softly at his words and smiled as she leaned against the table, huffing as she recalled again what happened the past couple days.

“Shia?”  
She looked up at Keld, smiling lightly, and shook her head as he leaned back in her own seat and pulled her legs up to her chest.

“Did you hear about Blackwood Company?”  
His brow lifted high at the sudden question and he nibbled on the edge of his mug before setting it down and leaning forwards on the table as he set it down.

“Yea, everyone Is talking about it right now. I heard someone say their whole guild hall caught fire.”  
Shia nodded slightly, tracing her fingers across her knees as she stared at her leather pants.

“It did. They were doing… So many things wrong.”  
Keld’s head tilted to the side slightly.

“You did it?”  
She nodded slowly and reached out for her mug and took a small sip from it before setting the bottom on her knees and played with the edge of it.

“Modryn and I… We worked together to infiltrate and see what they were doing.”  
Keld leaned back again and made a quiet noise of acknowledgement as he listened to her.

“They were using something called Hist sap on their jobs… They killed innocent people, Keld.”  
Her ears pressed tightly to the top of her head as Keld listened to her speak, his brow furrowing slightly as he watched them.

“Hist sap is something from Black Marsh. Lord knows what it would do to a non argonian.”  
Shia nodded slightly, staring at her mug.

“It makes you see innocents as monsters.”  
Keld opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he leaned forwards once again and sighed into his hands, rubbing his face as he looked back over at Shia as she started speaking again.

“The fire was cause by me. I set that damned tree on fire.”  
Keld simply nodded as he folded his arms on the table, glancing around the inn before looking back at Shia.

“Was the Guild Master told?”  
Shia nodded slightly.

“And?”  
Shia looked up at Keld, a small smile cracking her lips.

“She realized she had grown too emotional, too old… So she handed the mantle to another, and is stepping down as Guild Master.”  
Keld’s eyes widened slightly as he made a noise of surprise, leaning heavy on his arms as he watched Shia.

“Who’d she pick as her successor?”  
There was a long pause as Shia tilted her mug and downed the rest of it, placing the empty mug down heavy on the table. She stared at it for a long while before speaking, not looking up at Keld.

“She gave it all to me. She is going to make it official within the week.”  
Keld felt his jaw drop, how far he had no idea, perhaps it landed somewhere in oblivion. He stared at Shia as she played sheepishly with the handle of her mug, her sapphire gaze never lifting to meet his till he slapped his hands on the top of the table and made a very loud “ah” sound that made her jump.

“Now that is an achievement! Bruz would be proud of you!”  
Shia stared at Keld with wide eyes, her lips parted slightly as she watched him stand and order another drink for them. Her ears were perked so high that they almost looked like clip ons instead of her actual ears, her eyes drifting around the inn to see people staring at them in wonder as Keld returned with new drinks and prepped her mug with the rest of the milk that was on the table before giving it to her. 

“You, Master, get to relax and celebrate tonight!”  
Shia felt her heart jump into her throat when Keld called her Master, and she couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at him and shake her head as he downed his first drink and started on the second.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Keld?”  
The nord sputtered and laughed loudly.

“Naaaah. I’d never get my new boss drunk. Besides, you are a serious light weight. It doesn’t take much to get you drunk.”  
Shia gasped loudly as she cupped her hands over her chest.

“I am not!”  
Keld only laughed more.

“You are too! If you’re not, prove it. Sit and relax for once.”  
Shia grumbled and snatched the mug from Keld’s hands as he offered it to her and she pressed the rim to her lips.

“I need to see Modryn though…”  
Keld waved his hands.

“The cranky dunmer will live without you for an evening, Shia.”  
Shia felt her cheeks turn red at Kelds words and she stared at him with curiosity s he grinned at her.

“Everyone in the guild knows of your… Infatuation, with the dunmer. You should have seen the look on Azzan’s face when he was told of your little crush.”  
Shia groaned loudly and buried her thoughts in her drink, taking large gulps from it before setting it down. Keld simply grinned at her from across the way before waving his hand in the air.

“Oh come now, everyone has the right to like someone. But seriously, Modryn? Did you lose a bet?”  
Shia snorted and grinned as she cupped her hands on her mug and leaned against the table, staring at Keld.

“He’s charming, thank you very much.”  
Keld laughed, his head tilting back.

“Charming? The guy is as charming as a mudcrab!”  
Shia rolled her eyes and took another drink.

“You’re just jealous that I don’t like you.”  
Keld laughed even more, trying to catch his breath, before responding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Modryn took turns staring from his paints then to the door. It had almost been ten hours since he had sent Shia to report back to the guild master and her tardy return had a knot forming in his gut. He folded his arms over his chest and settled in a chair on the far side of his cabin, glaring holes into his paintings as the time continued to tick on and she had not returned. What if the master was furious with their movements behind her back? What if Shia was cast out of the guild and she blamed him? Would she not wish to see him again? Blame him? 

Modryn shook his head angrily and stood up from his chair and stormed towards the door. He would sooner jump into Oblivion then have Shia never speak to him again. He grabbed the handle and flung the door open, stopping dead in his tracks as he was greeted with the most peculiar scene. Keld, the nord Guardian from the Cheydinhal guild, laughing uncontrollably as Shia hung from his shoulder and tried shushing the man. The two of them paused their antics as the door opened and they stared at Modryn for a moment before Keld spoke.

“See? Even when ‘ee’s shocket, ‘ee looks cranky!”

Keld burst out laughing again as Shia reached up and tried pinching the nords lips shut, loud “shhhhh”ing coming from her as she leaned heavy on Keld.  
“What in the name of Azura are you both doing?”  
Modryn asked them both but was staring at Shia, the women letting go of Keld and stumbling a step as she held up one hand towards Modryn.

“You! You fantastic man you! You should come back to the guild! And be my second!”   
Modryn’s brow lifted high as Shia stumbled about, giggling her tail off as she leaned back on Keld’s shoulder. 

“Our little halfling here, has been promoted to guild master!”  
Keld held his arms open wide, shuffling to the side, as he “presented” Shia as he spoke. The two of them laughing and quietly trying to shush the other. Modryn’s brow lifted high once again as he watched before sighing heavily and shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh no! No! He’s doing it again!”  
Keld grabbed Shia by the shoulders and stood her up right, staring at her seriously.

“Fix it!”  
Before she could register what happened, Keld had shoved Shia off and pushed her towards Modryn with a loud “Attack!” before he laughed so hard he fell on his rear in the mud and Shia stumbled into Modryns chest as he dunmer quickly opened his arms to her and wrapped them around her to keep her from falling over. She peered over Modryns arms as he held her and laughed as she watched Keld start whining about how he now has mud in his pants, her laughing silenced as Modryn sighed again and pulled her inside and slammed the door shut.

“Heeeey!”  
Shia snorted as she pressed her face into Modryn’s chest as Keld yelled from the outside, her laughing only getting worse as Modryn dragged her across the room and dropped her down on to his bed. He stared down at the giggle halfling, shaking his head as the smell of ale rose rom her cloths.

“Just how much did you drink?”  
Shia giggled and rolled onto her side, staring up at him.

“You’re pretty. No matter what people say.”  
He shook his head more and grinned as he watched her start to try and wiggle out of her clothing.

“Evidently: too much.”  
He stared and watched, humored, as Shia rolled from her side and onto her belly as she did her best to wiggle out from her leather top. She got about half way until she somehow managed to get herself stuck and Modryn grinned widely as he stepped towards her and helped remove her jacket by undoing the buckles on the front and opened it wide as she held her arms over her head, still in the sleeves.

“You’re magic!”  
The dunmer laughed breathlessly as he helped remove her jacket and moved to toss it over another chair he had close by the bed.

“You can stay here for the night, obviously, but tomorrow you owe me an explniatio—.”  
His words cut off as he turned to look back at Shia, his ruby eyes growing wide as he watched as she unbuckled her pants, with some difficulty, and tossed her pants to the side without care. Now in her smalls and tank top, somehow having ripped off the shirt she usually worse under her jacket, she crawled up onto Modryn’s bed and sat down on it with her legs on either side of her rear as her tail swished about lazily and her ears having a hard time picking which direction they wanted to go.   
Modryn stared at her longer then he realized when Shia tilted her head to the side far enough to make herself tilt over and land on her side as she stared up at him, giggling again.

“You stare a lot.”  
Modryn shook his head sharply and moved back over to her, lifting her easily up more on the mattress and pulled the blankets over her, doing his best to not stare too long at the generous view of her thighs. 

“Modryn.”  
He made a small noise as she spoke his name, glancing up at her for a moment when she reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay?”  
He stared at her in silence for a while before sighing heavily and smiled as he removed her hand from his arm, her ears drooped as if she was disappointed when he stepped away from the bed, but she perked up again as he removed his boots and jumped onto the bed with her and over to the other side of her against the wall. She wiggled herself under the blankets and turned towards him, smiling widely as he settled in beside her, her sapphire orbs staring up at him widely before she tucked herself close against his chest and began to purr rather loudly as she stayed close to him. Her hands resting against his chest, feeling his muscles as he breathed, and smiled to herself as his arm draped across her hip. The last thing she remembered was his voice, saying something, maybe saying goodnight?   
No matter, time to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Shia stirred the next morning, she made a low whimpering noise as she buried her face further into the blankets in attempts to hide from the light peeking into the windows and sneaking its way through cracks in the walls. The pounding in her head making her pray to the nine to rewind her evening and not let Keld talk her into drinking so much, even if it was to celebrate. The front door of the cabin opening and shutting rather loudly made her flinch under the covers and a low whimper leave her lips as she placed her hands over her flattened ears and curling up into a ball, the low chuckling noise from across the room making her whimper even more. 

"Nice to see you finally awake, Shia."   
Shia made a noise at Modryn's voice, rolling over under the blankets to face the direction of the door but never pulling her head from the cover. 

"If you call this awake..."   
The dunmer simply laughed, quietly, and Shia's ears wiggled under her hands as she soon heard a clunking noise of something landing on the table and she finally decided to wiggle her head from under its protective cover. Shia hissed and moved her hands from covering her ears to her eyes, a low whimpering noise leaving her throat once again as she kicked the sheet away like a small child. Modryn stood by, grinning at her display before finally walking over to her and gently placed a hand on top her head and gently pet her hair back. She purred, low and quiet, as she slowly moved her hands from her eyes and squinted up at the elf. 

"Remind me never to listen to Keld... Ever."   
Modyrn blinked once before an uncontrollable smirk crossed his lips and he moved to help Shia into a sitting position, her hands cradling her cheeks as she made a "bleh" noise and stuck her tongue out as he went to the table and retrieved a glass of tea for her. 

"Here."   
Shia's eyed the glass once before speaking, a small frown on her lips. 

"Is it poison? Will it release me from oblivion trying to rip my head apart?"   
Modryn stared at her, still grinning, and very obviously amused with Shia's pain as the girl too the glass with one hand and sniffed at the rim. 

"It's tea. It is supposed to help with these sort of headaches."   
Shia glanced up at Modryn as he spoke, her brow squishing down between her eyes as she glowered at him, finally registering the stupid smirk on his face. 

"You are enjoying this.... Aren’t you?"   
Her question only made the dunmer grin even more, his ruby eyes closing for a moment before he looked back at her. 

"Maybe a little, but, you will be pleased to know that Keld is not fairing much better."   
He watched the halfling sip at the tea with her eyes closed, listening to the low purr coming from her as she ran a hand over the fur covering her calf. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she lowered the cup from her lips as she stared at Modryn practically mortified. 

"Oh, by the nine..."   
Modryn watched as Shia scrambled from the bed and ran over to her pants that were now folded neatly on a chair beside the table, her ears pressed flat on top her head ad cheeks burning red. 

"I am so sorry, Modryn! Last night..."   
The elf's dark brow lifted as he watched her sudden change in mood, his ruby gaze following her closely. He watched as she grabbed hold of her pants, but not before getting a full view of her hips. His eyes stuck on where the fur meshed with her tanned flesh, his brow lifting slightly as her smalls covered her buttcheeks and he couldn't tell if it was fur covered like her hips or not. His eyes trailed up her form as it stilled and his ruby gaze was met with wide, and embarrassed, sapphire. 

"You make it seem as if I did not wish you here, Shia."   
He watched as she sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes darting to the side as she held her pants tightly to her chest. 

"N-no. It's just that... You know... I came here, drunk, babbling about things..."   
He grinned at her again, standing from the bed and taking a couple steps over to her to see her reaction. She watched him carefully but didn't take a step back. 

"You mean about being promoted to Guild Master?"   
Shia wiggled her head from side to side. 

"Well... That part is true."   
Modryn laughed softly, taking another step towards her. 

"And Keld throwing you at me when he thought I was annoyed?"   
Shia's cheeks turned pink. 

"Yea, ok, he's an ass."   
Modryn laughed again, taking another step. 

"And you calling me "pretty"?"   
Shia finally brought her pants to her face to try and hide in the fabric as she groaned, no doubt her face turned bright red. Modryn grinned as he finally stood in front of Shia, one of his hands coming up and gently brushing across her cheek. The reaction was immediate, her face tilted into the touch and a low purr came from her throat and Modryn smirked at her reaction. 

"So... Guild Master. You want me to return, as your second?"   
Still hiding behind her pants pressed to her face, Shia nodded slowly, still pressing her cheek into his touch. 

"If... That's what you want..."   
Modyrn smiled gently, reaching up with his other hand and traced his fingers across one of Shia's ears to make her squeak and look up at him. Her cheeks were completely red, and he grinned broadly. 

"Only if you answer me. You said I was "pretty", was that true? Or simply drunk talk?"   
Shia stared at Modryn with wide sapphier eyes, a low squeaking whimper leaving her throat as she tried looking anywhere but at the elf, but his hand on her cheek kept her face trapped to look at only different parts of his face so her eyes simply dropped down and she ended up staring at the tanned colour of Modryn's shirt. 

"I... ah... Maybe? Yes?"   
She groaned and pressed her face into her pants again. 

 

"To oblivion with you! Why is it so hard to tell you that I like you!?"   
There was a long pause and Shia held her breath after bursting out, her eyes wide as she stared into the darkness of her pants fabric pressed to her face. 

"Shia."   
She made a low noise at her name, Modryn's hand retreating from her cheek and ghosted its way down to her shoulder and gently grabbed on there. His fingers danced across her ear again and she made a girlish squeak, lowering her pants from her face and looking up at him to tell him to stop doing that, but when she tilted her head up her eyes grew wide as her lips were covered with his. Shia felt her heart stop beating for half a second as she stared wide eyed at the dunmer's face as he slowly pulled away from her, grinning slightly as he traced his fingers that danced across her ear down her scalp and to the back of her neck while his other hand's thumb gently brushed across the fur on her shoulder. 

"You're pretty, no matter what people say."   
Shia bit her lower lip hard, her pants dropping from her hands as she reached out to his clothed chest and held tightly to the fabric there instead and stood on her toes to meet him in the middle for another kiss, this time, her eyes closed and a very loud purring sound erupting from her throat as she held tightly to him while the hand on her shoulder moved lower and wrapped around her lower back and pulled her closer to his body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute and adorableness!!!  
> Seriously... I think I gave myself a cavity... XD

Modryn sat across from Shia at the table after he had kissed her, pushing her down into the chair and pushed a tray of food towards her. He took an oddly large amount of satisfaction as he watched her face remain a shade of ruby red as she took a bite of cheese, her eyes darting everywhere but him. He made a low noise and sat forwards in his chair, resting his elbows on the table as Shia finally looked in his direction. 

"You seem uncomfortable."   
She shook her head slightly, her eyes dropping to the food in front of her. 

"Just... Processing."   
His brow lifted, watching her now pick at a cut of bread. 

"Processing?"   
Shia nodded again, sighing heavily. 

"Within two weeks... I went behind the Guild Masters back, worked with you, killed innocent people, burned a false guild to the ground, was promoted to Guild Master, and now, with you, you--"   
Her ramblings were cut off when Modryn started laughing quietly, shaking his head. When he looked back at her, her cheeks were slightly puffed out and she was scowling at him. 

"It's not funny!"   
He simply grinned at her as he now rested his chin on his hands as he leaned on the table top. 

"I believe it is."   
Shia made a loud 'humph' noise and slumped back In her seat, arms folding across her chest. 

"Listen, Shia."   
Her ears perked up when he used her name. 

"I told you once before that I enjoyed your company, your... Presence, and it is not an enjoyment as a mere friend."   
Shia watched him from the corner of her eyes as Modryn stood from his chair and stepped over to her, kneeling beside her as he unwound her hands from her chest and gently held her hands in his. 

"I want more with you. As more than a friend."   
Shia stared down at him, her lips pressed firmly together before she spoke, her voice quiet. 

"And... ah.... you don't care that I'm... well.... Like this?"   
She took her hands back from his and motioned to her whole being, emphasizing her ears and tail. Modryn simply grinned at her, shaking his head as he stood from his position and took her hands again and pulled her up with one swift movement. Shia squeaked at the sudden movement, her blush only deepening as she was now pressed hard against Modryns chest while his arms trapped her to him when they wrapped around her lower back. 

"You could be a halfling of any species, and I would still care for you all the same as I do now."   
Shia could feel her blush spreading across her neck and she swore it was changing her ear colour. 

"And... The fact that if we are together might cause issues?"   
She peeked up at him, the dunmer's ruby gaze turning slightly sour as he stared down at her. 

"What?"   
Shia sighed softly, closing her eyes. 

"I'm a halfling... A freak. People don't like me on a good day, let alone want a relationship with me.... If you and I are together, the distaste for me will spread to you... Not to mention the possibility of children!"   
The elf simply stared down at her, his brow arching high as he listened to her ramble yet again. 

"Children? Have you already thought that far ahead?"   
Shia made a quiet noise of surprise and stared up at Modryn, her ears pressing hard to the top of her head. 

"Seriously? I mention the fact you could be shunned by everyone you know.... And you only listened to the word children?"   
Modryn laughed, smirking down at Shia as she squirmed in his hold, her hands idly playing with the fabric of his shirt. 

"I'm a Dunmer, people already don't like me. Not to mention my personality."   
Shia giggled quietly at his mention of personality, shaking her head as she focused on her hands playing in his shirt. 

"I don't care for other's opinions, Shia. I only care for yours."   
She nodded slowly, her blush only getting worse as she lay her hands flat across his chest and gently ran them down across the muscles underneath. 

"You... Really want to be with me... As my partner?"   
She didn't look up at his face, she didn't want too, she was too scared. He sighed softly and one of his hands moved from around her waist as he reached up and pinched her chin between his index finger and thumb, staring down at her in complete seriousness. 

"I would take you as my wife, with time, and if things work the way I wish them too."   
That was it, her feline ears were officially a shade of red as her blush turned so dark Modryn began to wonder if she was going to pass out. 

"You, Master, will lead the guild and make it great. And I will stay at your side to watch it all happen. And if our lives should go as we both wish... Then I believe, whatever may come, will be wonderous."   
Shia stared up at Modryn with wide teary eyes as her face still held the deep blush, they stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke. 

"You... Have a surprisingly soft and charming side, Modryn."   
She grinned up at him playfully when his cheeks turned a shade darker when he finally blushed himself, catching up to his own words. 

"Oh do shut up."   
Shia began giggling, unable to help herself, even when Modryn brought her lips to his and forcing her to stand on her toes in the process she still giggled against his lips, her arms snaking up around his shoulders as she hugged him close to her. When they finally parted, Shia pressed her forehead against his gently and closed her eyes. 

"I suppose there would be two important announcements for the guild now..."   
Modryn made a noise, his brow lifting slightly as he watched her, pulling herself back as she smiled up at him. 

"My promotion... And my second being my boyfriend."   
Modryn stared down at her for a moment before he began laughing, pulling her back to his chest and held her close as he tucked his face into her neck. 

"It's going to be a big day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and full of smuttyness!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I played Skyrim a lot on my PC and almost ALWAYS had a character that was Half Khajiit and nord... Sooo... I made this one half Bosmer... Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
